LA LUZ EN TU MIRADA
by serenitymoon20
Summary: La lluvia caia fuertemente en todo mi cuerpo, el clima reflejaba a la perfección el dolor que llevo dentro, dolor que esta ya destrozando mi alma...no entendía, no sabía, ¿como controlar tantas emociones mas fuertes que mis propias fuerzas?...de pronto la lluvia ceso, miro arriba y encuentro la tenue luz que ilumino mi alma y la claridad vino de pronto...todo tenía sentido ahora
1. CAPITULO 1 HILLWOOD

**...**

* * *

 **HELGA **

* * *

_**La vida da mil vueltas y todo puede cambiar de la noche a la mañana, a veces es imposible poder detener el tiempo tal vez es porque todos querríamos hacerlo o regresar a donde empezamos.**_

 _ **Pero la realidad es que por esa razón debes de vivir día a día como si fuera el último instante de esta, porque nunca sabes lo que puede pasar o lo que pasara, no tienes la más remota idea de que momento será el ultimo respiro que darás hacia este mundo, ¿Cómo reconocer el ultimo respiro de tu vida? ¿Cuándo ni siquiera tienes idea de cuando fue el último antes de esta?**_

 _ **Los recuerdos no se van…la mente es poderosa y nada muere ni nada es para siempre, nada se pierde dentro de nuestro cerebro simplemente hay que saber el momento en cual encontrarlos.**_

 _ **H.G.P**_

* * *

Helga miraba melancólicamente aquellas calles de Hillwood, hacia un año que no lo pisaba, ahora que iniciaría segundo año de preparatoria volvía, había ganado un año entero para estudiar en Londres literatura y no le dolió tanto dejar a su querido Hillwood como ese día….aquel día.

Después de todo, no había tenido algo que realmente la detuviera a irse, en realidad hace mucho sentía que la habían liberado como si un peso de encima hubiera sido retirado pero simplemente no sabía que era ni entendía porque se sentía de aquel modo, tampoco era como si pudiera pensar tanto en ello, Bob y su madre no la dejaban sola, incluso estuvieron allá en Londres y Olga se fue sola a New York, triunfando como siempre en todo lo que se proponía, ahora era una gran actriz…típico de Olga.

Suspiro mientras miraba el brazo fuerte de su padre tomarla de la mano para bajar del automóvil ¿Cómo si estuviera enferma o algo? si había perdido recuerdos en su mente pero no era una idiota para caminar, estaba enferma pero de tanta hipocresía de sus padres e incluso de la misma suya.

-Hogar dulce hogar –Menciono Bob sonriéndole a la adolescente de 16 años quien solo le dedico una mirada de aburrimiento para después ingresar a su alcoba, no sabía que era pero desde aquella vez que él y ella acordaron eso…se sentía como si algo se hubiera quebrado…algo que los unía que ni siquiera sabía que era pero que ahora…estaba más que muerto.

Ese año fue duro…no solo porque Ar…él se había alejado totalmente de ella, sin importarle tratar de ser amable, no e incluso tuvo que soportar su novia, que para males de colmo ni siquiera fue Lila quien se suponía por lo que habían comentado era la que le gustaba desde hace años, no…y lo peor no fue la última ocasión que sintió esto.

La secundaria no fue mejor, Phoebe y Gerald eran excelentes compañías para ella porque se volvieron amigos, incluso Gerald era bastante agradable cuando se lo proponía o ¿La agradable era ahora ella?

Buen en realidad era que ahora se llevaban e incluso el apodo de Gerald regreso, cuando ambos escucharon ese apodo se sorprendieron e incluso la miraron con la esperanza de que hubiera recordado pero en realidad no, pero por una extraña razón le encantaba decirle cabeza de cepillo.

Claro que no siempre eran solo ellos, cuando no podía hacerles mal tercio prefería tomar la excusa de Lila, donde la pelirroja la recibía con una gran sonrisa y brazos abiertos, tan amable como siempre, le recordaba tanto a Olga, pero con el tiempo logro conocerla bien, no como antes, que no se tomó el tiempo según Phoebe le había comentado, donde solo la odiaba y si…pese a todo un tiempo la odio, por culpa de un rubio.

¿Qué paso con el rubio? Nada en realidad era como si no hubiera existido en su vida, aunque era muy literalmente era el único que no paso tiempo con ella para esperar con ansias que lo recordara y que fueran lo que fueron o lo que no fueron, en este caso no había nada.

Suspiro mientras subía las escaleras hacia su recamara, donde iba a acostarse pero… -¡Diablos! ¡Mama!

-¿Qué ocurre cariño? ¿Estás bien amor? ¿Te sientes mal? ¿Llamamos al médico?

-No Miriam ¡¿Qué demonios le hiciste a mi cuarto?!

Estaba totalmente distinto a como lo recordaba hace un año, ahora tenía una linda recamara de princesa…realmente era de princesa, la cama había cambiado y tenía cortinas que la cubrían, una lámpara de noche que hacia juego con el color rosa de la cama (rosa pálido) su pequeña mesita de noche había sido sustituida por un hermoso tocador que estaba al lado de la cama, de color rosa con lila, un escritorio y tocador nuevos donde había cuadernos listo para usarse, para que ella llenara de palabras como lo hacía desde hace tiempo, en realidad Phoebe decía que anteriormente lo hacía pero que le daba algo de pena aceptarlo, debía aceptar en un principio tuvo la manía de esconderse así como de espiar a Arnold pero ahora…ahora ya no la sentía tanto.

-Oh cariño, es una sorpresa de bienvenida de mi parte para que te sientas totalmente como en casa

-Miriam, te lo he dicho…detesto el rosa… ¡Es para niñas!

-Mi amor que cosas dices…eres una niña, mi pequeña dama, mi pequeña señorita debo decir

Helga rodo los ojos fastidiada ¿para qué molestarse? Aun no entendía ¿Por qué se fastidiaba? Sus padres demostraban con devoción su amor por ella y además no la dejaban sola, tal vez era eso, que la estaban asfixiando demasiado y ella no sabía cómo enfrentarlo cuando eran tan buenos ¿Por qué siempre fue así no? Seguro que sí.

-Bien como sea… -Murmuro apresurándose hacia su nuevo tocador -¿Y el buro de noche?

-Lo tire a la basura, ya era viejo y por eso deje este otro –Señalo uno que estaba al lado de la cama sosteniendo la lámpara. –Pero no te apures guardamos todo lo que había dentro, está en tu closet y tus objetos personales están en el baño cariño.

-Si…claro gracias mama

Miriam Pataki salió para que ella pudiera acomodarse, pero está en vez de quedarse ahí se acercó su pequeña mochila donde estaba una carta…carta que…ese día.

 **FLASH BACK**

Arnold Shortman de casi quince años la miraba con algo de vergüenza pero a la vez con una amable sonrisa mientras se acercaba, pensó que no iría a despedirla como los demás, pero este llego solo que más tarde o tal vez…esperaba que todos se fueran.

-Helga

-Pensé que no vendrías –Murmuro la joven pero pronto se corrigió –Quiero decir es que…bueno tu sabes zopenco todos vinieron y…

-Tranquila Helga, solo quería…quería que esto fuera en privado

-¿Privado? –La rubia se sonrojo sin saber, durante esos cuatro años estuvo observándolo en silencio, sabía perfectamente bien que el rubio le gustaba, no se consideraba realmente enamorada de él, porque Arnold había mantenido su distancia como lo prometió pero si le gustaba era apuesto, su cuerpo estaba cambiando pero era para mejorar, había visto fotografías desde niños hasta ahora y sabía que Arnold era perfecto simplemente, se sonrojo aún más al pensar en cómo su cuerpo cambio.

-Si bueno no quería que mi novia se diera cuenta de esto e interpretara mal las cosas –Dolor, no sabía porque pero le dolía y esta era su tercer novia y se llamaba Jenny otra materialista niña que pensaba ser adulto antes de terminar la secundaria.

-Ah…pues no te hubieras molestado Arnoldo –Arnold abrió los ojos sorprendido, en los cuatro años no había escuchado a Helga decirle por sus apodos de antes pero tampoco era que hubieran cruzado muchas palabras ni grandes conversaciones, en realidad eran simples saludos por cortesía, aun así sintió su corazón latir con fuerza y se maldijo.

-Bueno…yo solo quería darte un obsequio

-¿Obsequio? –La rubia dejo de lado lo demás y lo miro con algo de ansias

-Sí, creo que te servirá pero –Extendió la bolsa –No lo abras hasta que estés en el avión

-De…acuerdo pero…

-No me preguntes –Comento el rubio bajando la mirada –Helga lamento todo esto pero… sé que encontraras lo que perdiste porque en realidad nada está perdido

Helga no comprendió nada pero sonrió sin saber porque –Gracias Arnold –Murmuro confundida pero feliz porque pensó que tal vez pero este cambio de inmediato su postura

-Bueno Geraldine espero que te vaya bien –Dijo algo frio y educado –Aprovecha esa beca tal vez te den una más para pasar toda la preparatoria allá ¿No?

Eso dolió, no quería que volviera ¿era eso? ¿Por qué diablos tantas incógnitas? Tantas preguntas sin respuestas, tantas respuesta sin coherencia.

-Gracias Shortman –Dijo esto último alejándose con una mirada llena de rencor y de odio pero al dar la vuelta sintió un vuelco al corazón ¿Por qué?

Al mirarlo lo pudo observar melancólico pero cuando se percató de que lo miraba este desvió la mirada y se fue lo más pronto posible.

¿Qué diablos le pasaba a Arnold Shortman?

 **END FLASH BACK**

-¿Qué quisiste decirme con esto Arnold? –Se preguntaba, aunque tal vez fuera una broma o algo porque en todo ese año ella no supo nada de él y este tampoco escribió pese a tener amigos en común, con quienes de echo dejo de salir él para no incomodarla suponía, pero eso solo le dolía pero…¿era solo porque le gustaba?

Observo el pequeño objeto que había venido en el paquete junto con un cuaderno donde había comenzado a escribir hace un poco menos de un mes.

El objeto tenía una piedra verde esmeralda era bonita y era discreta para llevarla en el cuello o en su dedo tal vez pero ella había decidido colgárselo de vez en cuando como ese día.

-¡Helga pequeña tus amigas vinieron y también Gerald!

-¡Voy papa!

Suspiro mirándose un momento en el espejo, pero después vería como acomodar de modo que le gustara su habitación por ahora…debía ir con sus amigos para distraerse un rato, lo necesitaba y debía dejar de pensar en Arnold y en todo lo que conllevaba esto…su pasado, un pasado que no había recuperado del todo, menos lo relacionado con él, pero que estaba dispuesta a recuperarlo algún día, pero esta vez trataría distinto a ese joven con cabeza de balón porque ahora quería respuestas y las quería ya mismo.

.

.

.

 **ARNOLD**

Una pelinegra observaba desde la cama de la habitación de su novio a ese joven de dieciséis años que estaba absorto en sus pensamientos como era costumbre. –¿Arnold?

El joven no la miro ni siquiera estaba consciente de la presencia de la chica que había estado tratando de llamar su atención, bajándose un poco la blusa más de lo que ya mostraba. Pero ahora no sonreía seductoramente ahora estaba enojada.

-¡Arnold!

El rubio se percató de que alguien le hablaba y fue cuando miro a la joven que estaba frente a él, en su cama, donde le miraba molesta y observaba que tenía el tirante hasta mitad de su hombro dejando más al descubierto su pecho.

-¿Qué ocurre?

-¡¿Cómo qué ocurre?! Te estoy hablando y no me prestas atención, es muy poco amable de tu parte Arnold

-Lo lamento Rhonda, estoy algo…distraído

-¿Enserio? –Pregunto sarcásticamente

Arnold suspiro algo aburrido, realmente estaba fastidiado de las actitudes de Rhonda, mirando con fastidio se puso de pie abotonándose la camisa que la pelinegra seguramente antes de que comenzara a dejarse llevar por sus pensamientos sobre…seguro ella lo había hecho mientras no estaba prestando atención.

-Perdón Rhonda pero quiero…quiero estar solo.

-Arnold de nuevo lo haces –La joven se levantó con algo de molestia pero a la vez con tristeza –¿Aun no me perdonas, cierto?

Este hizo una mueca de disgusto –Sabes que eso no es lo que…

-Arnold claro que si, creí que estos años…bueno que ya había quedado en el olvido

-¿Enserio? –Arnold enarco una ceja de disgusto pero trato de controlarse –Mira Rhonda no quiero hablar sobre esto y creo que es mejor que te vayas….además quiero estar solo

-Arnold

-No –Rhonda tomo de los hombros al rubio quien de inmediato la separo –No hagas eso…entiende que quiero estar solo

-Arnold por favor…muchos quisieran que yo la más hermosa y popular de la prepara…

-Si es así entonces ve con ellos, yo no soy nadie y no te estoy atando de manos para que no lo hagas, tú eres libre

Rhonda miro con molestia al rubio pero no hizo más que gruñir por lo bajo y darse media vuelta –Bien pero esta conversación no termina

-No comprendo la insistencia de esto que está claro

-Lo hablaremos cuando estés más tranquilo, cariño –Le dio un beso tierno en sus labios antes de volver a dirigirse a la puerta –Chao guapo

Arnold rodo los ojos y después saco un pequeño relicario de su pecho en forma de corazón para después proceder a abrirlo y ver en esta una rubia que le sonreía con ternura, con dulzura, claro que esa foto no sabía que la estaban tomando pero lo agradecía como siempre, eran esos dulces momentos tiernos y agradables donde ella se mostraba como era.

Suspiro melancólicamente –Helga… -Susurro mientras tomaba con más fuerza el relicario -¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué no te dije algo? ¿Por qué?...morí cuando te fuiste…creo que me estoy volviendo loco.

Dejo caerse lentamente en la cama dejando caer todo el peso y dolor que sentía desde hace un año, aunque en realidad era hace más tiempo…desde que paso aquel accidente en esa fiesta…y también en…después de San Lorenzo creyó que todo volvería a la normalidad pero nunca paso.

-Geraldine –Susurro el rubio sonriendo tiernamente –Mi hermosa Cecile cuanto te extraño

.

.

.

Lejos de ahí se encontraba otra familia llegando a Hillwood, un joven bajo del automóvil que se había estacionado en una pequeña casa de color café y pintoresca, sonrió un poco al ver las calles, aspirando el aire.

-¿Te gusta Alex?

-Claro mama

-Qué bueno porque estaremos como bien sabes una larga temporada aquí

-Lo se madre

-Mañana iremos a la preparatoria de…

-Puedo ir solo –El joven de cabello azabache y ojos azules le miro con fastidio y después ingreso a la casa, llevaba jeans y playera negra. –Como si realmente necesitara de alguien –Murmuro sonriente al ingresar a la casa.

Un hombre miraba esto desde lejos y solo sonrió maliciosamente –Perfecto.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **disculpen por subirlo hasta ahorita**_

 _ **pero este es el nuevo fic del que les hable el jueves continuación de AMNESIA espero que les guste este primer capitulo**_

 _ **y bueno les doy el fic ganador que comenzaran las aculizaciones el dia de mañana :D**_

 _ **mil gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews que me inspiran a seguir escribiendo dia a dia :D**_

 _ **saludos**_

 _ **FIC GANADOR ES HECHIZOS DE AMOR ;D**_

* * *

 _ **hoy los votos valen triples :D**_

 _ **HECHIZOS DE AMOR 0%**_

 _ **ENTRE EL AMOR Y EL ODIO 0%**_

 _ **LA LUZ EN TU MIRADA %0**_

 _ **HELGA CENICIENTA 0%**_

 _ **MISMOS PADRES 0%**_

 _ **EL RENACER DE NUESTRO AMOR 0%**_

 _ **ADOLESCENCIA 0%**_

 _ **RESCATAME 0%**_

 _ **EL DIARIO DE ARNOLD 0%**_

 _ **UNA PROMESA DE AMOR 0%**_

 _ **VERDAD O RETO 0%**_

 _ **LA VIDA DE LOS SHORTMAN 0%**_

 _ **hermoso domingo ;D noche y lunes jejeje ;D**_

 _ **saludos**_


	2. CAPITULO 2 EL ALUMNO EXTRAÑO I

**.**

 **.**

 **disculpen la demora pero aqui ando, dejare este nuevo capitulo esperando que les guste :D**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 2 REENCUENTRO**

* * *

 _ **¿Cómo olvidar a quien te robo el aliento? ¿Cómo ignorar el palpitar de tu corazón cuando esa persona está cerca? ¿Cómo deshacerte del amor que siempre estuvo ahí? ¿Cómo perdonar a quien tanto daño te hizo? ¿Cómo estar con alguien que no amas? ¿Cómo amar a quien no te dicta el corazón? Pero ¿Cómo estar con la persona sin hacerle daño? Las heridas son necesarias para que un amor sea más fuerte pero ¿Qué pasa cuando no quieres hacer realmente las heridas? ¿Cuándo lo único que deseas es su felicidad, pero no puedes, que se debe hacer?**_

 _ **Y sobre todo ¿Cómo fingir no amar a quien amas cuando lo vuelves a ver? Cuando vuelve a ti, cuando aquel amor que pensaste nunca recuperar vuelve a tu vida ¿Cómo seguir fingiendo un amor que ocultas por años y que está por explotar en tu ser si no lo dejas salir? ¿Cómo fingir lo que no eres? ¿Cómo fingir para salvar? ¿Cómo dejar atrás lo que te está matando en el presente?**_

 _ **En realidad las preguntas nunca tienen una respuesta lógica, y estas se van encontrando conforme avanzas por el camino de la vida hacia la luz.**_

 _ **A.P.S**_

* * *

La tarde de ayer había sido muy amena y había realmente disfrutado de la compañía de Phoebe y Gerald, no podía creer que esos tortolos ya cumplieran casi tres años juntos desde que Gerald se decidió a dejar de ser un idiota y declararle su amor a Phoebe, ella tuvo que ver en eso pero ahora se maldecía, Gerald secuestraba a Phoebe todo el tiempo, de echo peleaban por la atención de ella y Helga no entendía porque pero le daban celos de ello pero también mucha felicidad, tal vez su locura había llegado al límite.

Habían ido solo a Slaussen's por un helado, afortunadamente no tuvo que reencontrarse con sus ex compañeros aun pero no pudo evitar encontrar la mirada con uno de estos que se encontraba saliendo del lugar cuando ingresaron, Brainy.

Aquel chico que según le había contado Phoebe fue su novio, cuando perdió en realidad la memoria, lo cual no recordaba y eso era aún más extraño y escalofriante, Phoebe le comento que nunca fue un noviazgo normal porque Brainy actuaba raro y ¿Cómo no serlo? Después de todo resulto que estaba bajo un tipo de trance, después de que despertaron ese día en San Lorenzo después de pasear por la jungla dicen que Brainy volvió a ser el mismo raro de siempre y callado, pero con ella…ella siempre vio como le observaba e incluso se sentía acosada por él, pero no podía confirmarlo ya que siempre parecía solo estar en el momento y lugar equivocados.

Cuando cruzo la mirada con el rubio pudo notar un brillo especial que para nada le pareció gusto por verla del modo "amigable" no sabía cómo explicarlo pero de pronto sintió algo que recorrió dentro de ella e incluso sus amigos no se dieron cuenta de quien se había encontrado, tal vez fue el cambio drástico que pareció tener el chico en el último año o tal vez el hecho de traer encima el regalo de Arnold, aunque no sabía ¿Cómo podía influir eso? Pero sea como sea, Brainy solo pudo verla de lejos y pese a ver su intención de acercársele no lo hizo.

Lo malo del asunto era que no podría evitar por siempre un saludo, irían a la misma preparatoria que todos por supuesto, menos Lorenzo, quien le platico Phoebe estaba en una preparatoria privada de Hillwood pero que todavía iba a fiestas que Rhonda había estado organizando desde el año pasado para mantenerlos a unidos, aunque su amiga decía que era solo para tener un poco de paz en su mente por lo que ocasiono en ella y también para sentirse aceptada de nuevo por muchos, principalmente Arnold.

Suspiro mientras miraba su conjunto, no tuvo tiempo de descanso, hoy era el primer día de clases, sus padres decidieron pasar el resto de las vacaciones en Londres con ella, por ello habían regresado tan precipitadamente a Hillwood y con el inicio del ciclo escolar encima.

La blusa que llevaba escotada hacia ver su hermosa figura que durante este tiempo había logrado gracias a los deportes que practicaba, era de color morado, mangas cortas, una falda color café claro que le llegaba encima de la rodilla, sus tenis color morado con negro, su cabello suelto cayendo del lado derecho la hacían lucir realmente hermosa.

-¡Helga cariño, Lila está aquí!

-¡Voy!

Lila seguía sin novio desde el año pasado lo que ayudaba a que alguien estuviera más tiempo con ella, había aprendido a querer a la pelirroja durante estos años y se volvió una de sus mejores amigas, bajo rápidamente para encontrase con ella, estaba emocionada de verla de nuevo y de ir a clases, la había extrañado aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta.

-Lila –Dijo sonriéndole al verla parada justo en la entrada de la casa.

-¡Oh dios…Helga, estas realmente hermosa!

Se acercó para abrazarla, Helga dejo que lo hiciera y le correspondió por un momento el abrazo.

-Bueno…ya hay que irnos –Dijo nerviosamente, llevaba en su cuello el collar como el día anterior, en el fondo deseaba ver la reacción de cierta persona…

-Si…

-Helga –Bob se acercó a la pequeña rubia con una lonchera azul celeste –Toma hija y ten –Le dio un billete –Por si acaso –La abrazo provocando que Helga se tensara aún no estaba tan acostumbrada a esos detalles y no sabía porque en su interior algo le gritaba que estallara al sentir esos detalles de sus padres pero había aprendido a controlarse, aunque nunca comprendería ¿Por qué le molestaba? En realidad siempre han sido así ¿No?

-Gracias…papa

-Suerte en tu primer día de clases, princesa

-Por favor cuando salgas de la escuela vienes directo a casa pequeña dama, Phoebe te acompañara

-Si mama –Dijo molesta por eso último, pero no dijo mas solo frunció el ceño y salió de la casa seguida por Lila

-Estas molesta

No fue pregunta, su amiga lo sabía y ella también, lo que no entendía ¿Por qué le molestaba tanto si sus padres siempre han sido así? O ¿No?

-Solo un poco.

Ambas se detuvieron en la parada del autobús, Helga estaba comenzando a sentir los nervios a flor de piel, sabía que no podía esconderse mucho de sus antiguos compañeros había llegado el momento de enfrentar también a uno en específico de ellos, ya no quería huir, no más, no quería mas mentiras y para ello debía hacerle frente a toda la verdad que olvido, aquellos recuerdos sin sentido que la atormentaban en sus sueños, esa pesadilla que la seguía noche y día y esa voz que había comenzado escuchar hace poco más de un mes, ¿Quién era Alexander?

Subieron al autobús, donde cuando la vieron todos se callaron rápidamente, eso solo provoco que su estómago no estuviera tan gentil después de tomar el almuerzo que su madre había subido a su alcoba mientras se arreglaba.

 _"_ _Demonios ¿Qué tanto me ven?"_ se preguntaba mientras caminaba nerviosa detrás de la simpática pelirroja que caminaba en el pasillo para llegar al fondo donde estaba Phoebe y Gerald, quien estaba platicando con un joven rubio.

Eso no esperaba que fuera tan pronto.

-Buenos días Phoebe, Gerald –Lila miro hacia el rubio molesta –Arnold

Helga quedo congelada al saber que en verdad era el, no podía respirar y sintió su corazón arder de emoción, una emoción que aún no comprendía bien del todo pero que le quitaba el aire.

-Buenos días Lila –Dijo amablemente el rubio mientras se levantaba –Iré con Rhonda para que puedan sentarse –Dijo sin mirar a la rubia que acompañaba a Lila.

-Hermano pero…

-Después platicamos Gerald…además si no voy Rhonda estará furiosa –Murmuro mientras pasaba a un lado de Helga quien le miro pero no recibió ni una respuesta de ese modo, no pudo articular palabra alguna es por ello que menos pudo hacerse notar y decirle al idiota de Arnold que estaba ahí frente a él. ¿Qué demonios…?

Se preguntaba mientras tomaba el asiento donde había dejado impregnado el aroma, un aroma que sabía perfectamente bien que era de su perfume, Arnold era simplemente perfecto para ella, pero imperfecto para ella, es decir era perfecto el hombre, antes niño, perfecto para cualquier mujer perfecta, pero ella era imperfecta o al menos eso sentía cuando Arnold estaba cerca porque él la hacía sentir como si fuera una peste que no soportaba, una persona tan imperfecta para ser siquiera una compañera, eso sería demasiado honor para ella misma, aunque pensó que al hacerle semejante regalo era porque no la consideraba así pero tal vez se equivocó.

En realidad era lógico, él era toda la luz en un mundo lleno de oscuridad y ella era alguien extraña e imperfecta joven que parecía estar loca siempre, al no recordar su propio pasado y sufrir siempre de amnesia era obvio que no podía aspirar a nadie más que a alguien como Brainy.

El solo pensamiento le dio escalofrió.

Gerald y sus amigas estaban enfrascados en una amena charla donde no la incluyeron tal vez porque cuando le preguntaron algo ella no respondió más que un aja. No los culpaba pero a veces ella debía desaparecer necesariamente en su mente para poder tratar de entender a los hombres o más bien a un solo hombre. Arnold Phill Shortman.

.

.

.

Las clases transcurrieron lo normal, ella se presentó ante cada clase diferente que tuvo, lo más extraño del asunto era que sus horarios habían coincidido con Arnold, quien solo la miraba de reojo cada que pasaba al frente para presentarse, había otros de sus excompañeros pero no le daban importancia, solo Harold pero era porque según él la había extrañado.

También compartía la mayoría de sus clases con Lila, eso le agradaba se sentó prácticamente en todas con ella, pero para cuando llego una de sus últimas clases del día, después del almuerzo.

Historia.

No había rostros conocidos en ella, al menos eso pensó cuando ingreso al salón, pero pronto unos ojos verdes la capturaron. Era la primera vez en todo el día que se dignaba a mirarla directamente, que podían encontrarse, reencontrarse, Helga sintió sus piernas flaquear, fue un momento donde solo importaban ellos, Arnold sonrío amargadamente pero no pudo evitar seguir mirando a la joven que tenía frente, esa mujer ya prácticamente que le robaba el aliento, que aspiro su aroma desde que paso junto a ella en el autobús, la razón por la que tuvo que dejar a Gerald y la conversación que estaban teniendo, la razón por la que Lila Sawyer lo odiaba, la razón por la que el odiaba a Rhonda Wellington y estuviera con ella, la razón de su existencia, la razón de su amor, pero también de su odio y rencor, dejo escapar el poco aliento que le quedaba sintió su corazón brincar de emoción, en su mente se veía a si mismo abrazándola pero no podía.

Helga ya estaba sintiéndose en el paraíso deleitándose solo con esa mirada con un brillo que no había visto más que en sus sueños, esa mirada que solo era para ella y esa cálida sonrisa que le brindaba el rubio, dándole la bienvenida, era algo dulce, íntimo y único que solo ellos podían entender, al menos ella sí, pero por como el no apartaba la mirada sentía que el también comprendía.

-Buenos días jóvenes –Miro a Helga que aún estaba atrapada en aquella mirada sin pestañear ni mover un musculo -¿Usted debe ser la señorita Pataki?

Helga sintió la mano del profesor en su hombro y fue que pudo salir del trance que había entrado al ver directamente esos verde esmeralda que tanto le obsesionaban desde hacía años.

-Si –Dijo débilmente

-Bien, creo que ya no hace falta presentaciones ya tuvo clases con sus compañeros hace rato ¿Ya los conoces no? –Dijo sonriendo con dulzura a su ex alumna –Me alegra mucho verte

Helga negó con la cabeza –No a todos profesor Simmons –Dijo sonriéndole amigablemente –También me alegra verlo de nuevo.

-Bueno entonces en tal caso deberán presentarse para que puedan ubicar mejor a su compañera especial y tú a ellos, Helga, por favor, chicos haremos las presentaciones de cada uno de nosotros primero.

Después de un momento en el que todos dijeron sus nombres y demás, Helga pudo tomar asiento que para mal de su ritmo cardiaco fue al lado de Arnold, quien le sonrío solo una vez antes de sentarse ella.

La rubia miraba sin mirar realmente el pizarrón donde el profesor Simmons, pero también era porque Arnold estaba observándola, sentía su mirada que le quemaba la piel, su cercanía la estaba matando, aquellas miradas furtivas que daba hacia el justo en el momento que el decidía verla, esas miradas y miles de preguntas aun sin responder aun sin poder decir, aun sin saber porque, pero aquel reencuentro era lo que necesitaba, reencontrarse con ella misma era reencontrarse con él, sabía que tenía mucho que ver el rubio en su pasado y que él era la clave para saber todo nuevamente algo se lo decía aunque era una estupidez.

Un joven de ojos azules les miraba desde atrás, ninguno de los rubios se dio cuenta de tal acto por estar enfrascados en su propio juego de miradas.

 _"_ _Los encontré"_ pensó sonriendo maliciosamente hacia donde estaban los rubios.

.

.

.

La campana dio finalizada la clase, aunque Helga no podía moverse, sintió al rubio recoger su mochila y estar a punto de levantarse cuando decidió enfrentarlo solo un momento, solo deseaba…quería saber que no era invisible.

¿Invisible? ¿Siempre habrá sido así?

-Arnold –Murmuro la rubia mirándolo pero este le daba la espalda.

Sintió su corazón romperse cuando la rubia menciono su nombre -¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunto lo más cortante que pudo pero esto estaba llegando a su límite, no sabía cuánto más podría ¿Cuánto más soportaría tenerla cerca y no tenerla?

-Quisiera hablar contigo sobre…sobre…lo que…bueno el…regalo que…

Arnold se dio la vuelta para encararla, estaba sorprendido cuando le vio aquella piedra que le dio en forma de anillo, colgada en el cuello, al principio felicidad pero después… ¿es que no podía ser peor? Amar a quien no debes amar ¿Qué maldita ironía de la vida no? Los papeles invertidos, yo muriendo de amor por mi ex abusona personal y ahora él era su abusador personal, tal vez no al grado que ella pero Arnold estaba consiente que la lastimaba su manera de ser y sin poder evitarlo entendió esa parte de Helga e incluso a veces cuando la molesto lo disfrutaba y le frustraba.

Que ironía.

-Bueno yo te lo di como…

-¡Arnold amor!

Helga abrió los ojos cuando Rhonda Wellington ingreso al salón llamándole amor a Arnold, no sabía que tuviera novia y menos que fuera nada más y nada menos que Rhonda, aquella joven que según Phoebe la mayoría odiaba porque su inicio y fin fue por ella, eso era el colmo.

-¿Amor? –Pregunto perdida en el rostro de Arnold y sin aliento

-Si querida es mi novio –Tomo al rubio de la mano quien incomodo le correspondió el apretón de manos –Así que por favor no te acerques a él, es mi novio y nada tiene que hablar contigo ¿De acuerdo?

-Rhonda –Dijo Arnold mirándola con dureza y fiereza, pero en ese momento Rhonda no estaba pensando, los celos la estaban matando desde que la vio subir y las demás clases no había problema unas las compartía con ellos pero las que no estaban sus súbditas amigas que lo cuidarían por ella.

-Solo quiero que quede claro amor, ahora vámonos

-Pero…

-Arnold por favor debemos llegar rápido a mi casa ¿Vamos?

El rubio suspiro resignado –Vamos –Dijo mientras le daba una última mirada a la rubia, quien bajo la mirada ya con la vista nublada por las lágrimas ¿Por qué demonios le importaba para empezar? ¿Por qué le dolía? No eran nada…nada…ni siquiera amigos.

-¿Helena?

Helga volteo para encontrarse entonces con unos ojos azules intensos que la miraban con adoración y…no sabía cómo describir el brillo obscuro que este destellaba de su mirada, pero sintió como escalofrió que recorría su espina dorsal al ver aquel joven.

* * *

 **Espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo**

 **muchas gracias por sus hermosos reviews mis queridos lectores los amo y su apoyo y reviews son los que me hacen seguir escribiendo**

 **lamento mucho tardarme tanto pero estoy ya casi a un mes de que se estrene la obra de teatro en la que formo parte (miserables) si son de mexico y quieren ir a verme :3 estaria genial jejejejej**

 **y pues la rutina normal ya saben el trabajo y demas a veces me estresa y me deja en un estado donde la inspiracion se me va pero no dejare ninguno de mis fics por ustedes queridos lectores y claro por mi tambien pero como he dicho ustedes me alientan a seguir escribiendo y mi recompensa que no tiene precio es que ustedes se deleiten con lo que escribo jejeje :D**

 **mil gracias y sigo por aqui**

 **saludos**


	3. CAPITULO 3 EL ALUMNO EXTRAÑO II

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _Hola queridos lectores, lamento mucho la demora pero sigo aqui :D_**

 ** _recuerden que el fic es sin fines de lucro, la historia es completamente ajena a la serie de Hey Arnold, los derechos de los personajes de Hey Arnold no me pertenecen._**

 ** _La historia es de mi completa imaginacion :D :3_**

 ** _nos vemos abajo_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 3 CORAZON DE HIERRO**

* * *

 _ **¿Cómo ocultar lo obvio? ¿Cómo olvidar lo inolvidable? ¿Cómo seguir adelante cuando la vida te pone de nuevo a prueba de lo que has necesitado como el aire al respirar?**_

 _ **La vida es un infinito de pruebas que a lo largo del sendero debemos ir superando para después superar una mayor y diferente en el mundo, pero ¿Qué podemos hacer cuando nos rehusamos? ¿Huir? Solución fácil o estúpida ¿Cuál es la razón? Escapar nunca ha sido una solución en realidad pero ¿Cómo no verla como una huida fácil y sencilla? El camino más fácil no es el correcto.**_

 _ **Pero cuando la vida está empeñada aunque escapes por el rio más fácil, este siempre te devuelve al mar donde debes cruzar sin temor para entonces llegar por fin al infinito horizonte donde comenzara la aventura…llamada vida.**_

 _ **P.S.**_

* * *

Helga observo por un momento más nerviosa al joven que tenía al frente, después de unos segundos tomo sus cosas para irse, pero él le sonrió deteniéndola de la mano. –Mucho gusto

Ella sintió el tacto frio de su piel, realmente parecía que estaba helado su cuerpo, sintió un mayor escalofrió pero no quito su mano, era extraño pero parecía una fuerza invisible la que estaba impidiéndole hacerlo pese a que su cabeza gritaba que la quitara por la temperatura que enmendaba.

-¿Qué…quién eres? –Dijo cambiando rápidamente su pregunta, por una menos agresiva

-Mi nombre es Alex Tales –Sonrió dulcemente antes de tomar de una mejor manera su mano y posarle sus labios, Helga solo observo detenidamente lo que estaba haciendo aquel joven, provocando que más deseara salir de ahí, había algo que no le agradaba.

-Mucho gusto –Susurro está tratando de hacer un enorme esfuerzo para quitar su mano de la boca de Alex, quien al sentir el rechazo dejo que esta terminara de quitarla.

-¿Y tu nombre es…? –Pregunto con cierto sarcasmo

-Helga –Murmuro la rubia terminando de tomar su mochila –Perdón pero debo irme

-Te acompaño, Helena –Susurro lo último pero la rubia le escucho

-¿Qué?

-Te acompaño ¿quieres?

La rubia le miro desconfiada –Me dijiste Helena –Susurro confundida –Mi nombre es Helga

-Oh, lo siento –Dijo riendo por lo bajo –Creo que suelo a veces cambiar los nombres es algo involuntario, Helena

Helga frunció el ceño molesta –Pues no lo hagas idiota ¿Qué eres retrasado mental o qué? –Cuando termino de decirlo se sorprendió pero lo dicho estaba dicho, ahora no podía pedir disculpas ¿O sí? No claro que no, pensó que no debía además él había comenzado a molestarla, el único que lograba de pronto sacarla de quicio era Arnold, esto era nuevo y solo eran menos de cinco minutos hablando con él. Ya lo odiaba

-Pues para disculparme, te invito un helado ¿Qué dices?

Helga dio media vuelta para terminar de encaminarse a la salida –No gracias –Murmuro alejándose lo más rápido de él, pero al salir del salón choco con alguien, provocando que perdiera el equilibrio y quedo encima de la persona –Lo siento –Susurro, cuando miro para ver quien era la persona con la que había tropezado se encontró con unos hermosos ojos esmeralda que brillaron por un segundo de diferente forma a como la miraba, sintió una pequeña descarga eléctrica sobre su piel, bastante desagradable pero estaba atrapada en la mirada de Arnold, como para reaccionar.

El rubio miro con nerviosismo a Helga, había tratado de sostenerla por lo que se percató de lo que siempre estuvo pendiente de evitar, al ver que ella tenía una mueca de dolor que a no ser que fuera su imaginación se estaba agrandando, ya que podía verlo en la transparente mirada azulada que tenía enfrente–Lo siento Helga –Se Puso de pie para poder ayudarla -¿Estas bien? –Dijo soltándola y dando un paso hacia atrás.

Helga tuvo que esperarse unos segundos más para responder porque el brazo donde la piel de Arnold se había posado comenzó a arderle como una llamarada ardiente –Aja –Murmuro débilmente sin poder evitar tocarse el brazo, comenzaba a sentirse realmente bastante aturdida entre el roce de Arnold y el de Alex, comenzaba a sentir un dolor de cabeza tremendo –Yo…lo siento…yo salí sin fijarme…yo…

-Tienes razón deberías ser más cuidadosa Geraldine –Dijo el rubio frio, tal y como lo recordaba –Veo que no has dejado de ser tan torpe como lo eras antes, además de tu retardo al responder

Helga se molestó demasiado por su manea de responder pero no iba a seguir su juego, ya que conocía a Arnold y su manía de ser su bullying personal desde que entraron a la secundaria pensó que tal vez cambiaria ya que desde su llegada la había ignorado.

Tomo su mochila decidiendo que era mejor irse pero entonces se percató de Alex quien no se había ido, se acercó a ellos con una burlona sonrisa hablo, mirando a Arnold con un brillo de odio. –Lo lamento, fue mi culpa, es que nos acabamos de reencontrar –Y volvió a tomarla de la mano tratando de acercarla lo más posible a ella, lo que provoco era la misma sensación de inconciencia en su cuerpo, la mente seguía ahí pero sus movimientos eran más lentos, le costaba que se movieran cuando ella decidiera, era como si su cuerpo estuviera manipulado… _"¿Qué demonios estoy diciendo? Eso ni siquiera es posible ¿O sí? ¿Por qué no podía quitarse, porque no podía rechazarlo? Esto no estaba bien"_ pensaba la rubia desesperada.

Arnold se tensó, Helga pudo notarlo, ya que vio cómo su mandíbula estaba tensa, sus puños se cerraron a sus costados y no comprendía ¿Qué demonios era lo que pasaba? No sabía cómo había llegado a esto ni porque se encontraba en esa situación ni porque ellos se comportaban de ese modo, sobretodo Alex, a quien acababa de conocer y realmente era un compañero muy raro.

-¿Reencontrarse? –Pregunto el rubio con un ceño fruncido mirando con desconfianza a Alex

-Así es…A… -En ese momento Helga pareció tener una severa sordera, no supo cómo ni porque, lo único que recuerda después de que Alex hablo, es a Arnold halándola hacia el para después estar caminando por los pasillos de la escuela, el ardor en su piel del otro brazo donde Arnold posaba su mano fuertemente y la arrastraba lejos de Alex, de lo que fuera que hubiera pasado, comenzaba a sentir como el dolor de cabeza aumentaba, por lo que las cosas comenzaban a dar vueltas.

-Arnold… -Susurro débilmente deteniéndose –Yo… -Se tomó la cabeza antes de sentir un fuerte vértigo, el rubio pareció darse cuenta porque la soltó, no sin antes empujarla a una de las bancas más cercanas.

-Perdón –Susurro el rubio avergonzado, poniéndose de rodillas después de que la rubia se sentó, tratando de mantener su distancia para no hacerle daño, eso era lo que menos quería, aunque era inevitable al parecer, Helga lo miro por un momento sus verdes esmeralda realmente detonaban preocupación genuina por ella -¿Te mareaste?

-Un poco –Murmuro cerrando los ojos algo mareada aun -¿Qué fue lo que paso? ¿Por qué me sacaste del salón así?

Arnold se puso de pie alejándose de Helga –Nada –Susurro con la mirada perdida

-¿Nada? –Helga lo miro sin creerle -¿Seguro?

-Si Geraldine –Dijo sonriendo burlonamente –Solo que para la próxima cuando quieras estar a solas con tu novio, procura que no sea en un salón donde cualquiera pueda llegar

-Él no es mi novio –Dijo la rubia molesta y sorprendida de la conclusión a la que había llegado Arnold

-Pues eso no es lo que dijo ese pobre diablo

Helga le miro sin comprender –¿Y que dio a entender según tú?

-Que ya se conocían, que tenían una historia y que no había terminado, que él esta perdidamente enamorado…

-Basta Arnold –La jaqueca no se estaba yendo ni mejorando conforme pasaba el tiempo

-¿Qué? ¿Te molesta? ¿Acaso digo mentiras, Pataki?

-¿Acaso te importa? –Pregunto la rubia poniéndose de pie

Aquella pregunta le sorprendió a Arnold, pero solo fueron unos segundos –No, tienes razón no me importa –Murmuro alejándose –Solo deja de chocar conmigo cada cinco minutos Pataki, detesto tu presencia

-Eres un idiota Shortman –Comento la rubia molesta mirando como daba media vuelta riéndose alejándose de ella –¿Qué demonios le pasa?

A lo lejos le miraba un joven pelinegro sin poder evitar sonreírse de la escena que estaba viendo, todo lo planeado estaba saliendo bien ahora debía continuar con su plan, aquel que había comenzado hace casi cinco años…

 _"_ _Serás mías Helga, o mejor dicho Helena_ " pensó el joven mientras caminaba por el lado contrario del pasillo, debía dejar un rato la mente de la joven para que su camino siguiera avanzando por un buen camino como hasta ahora.

.

.

.

Helga se dirigió aun aturdida por todo lo que había ocurrido ese día, hacia su casa, esperando poder dormirse, seguramente no podría concentrarse en su tarea en ese mismo instante lo bueno es que no era para el día siguiente.

-Ya llegue –Dijo cuándo ingreso a su casa, pero nadie respondió –Mama –Fue a la cocina esperando ver a su madre pero lo que encontró fue una pequeña nota de ella.

 _"_ _Helga, cariño, tuve que salir de emergencia, tu padre fue a la empresa, pero te deje comida en el microondas, no le abras a nadie._

 _Te quiero_

 _Miriam"_

-Qué extraño –Susurro para ella misma antes de dejar la nota y dirigirse a su alcoba. En todo ese tiempo desde que recordara sus padres no la dejaban sola, siempre uno se quedaba con ella o si no su hermana cuando estaba con ellos, claro, pero sola no la dejaban aunque lo agradecía podría pensar mejor en lo que había pasado…o lo mejor era no pensar.

Se recostó en la cama –Arnold –Susurro sin evitar pensar en la actitud del rubio –Que demonios –Se dio la vuelta para taparse la cara con una almohada, después de unos minutos comenzó a sentir pesadez, entonces…

* * *

 _ **FLASH BACK (Sueño de Helga)**_

* * *

 _La lluvia caía sin piedad en su rostro mientras miraba hacia atrás, su casa donde todos adoraban e idolatraban a una persona que no era ella, ella no era nadie, no era importante, era invisible._

 _Tranquilamente caminaba hacia su objetivo, sin importar el frió que se colaba ya por su cuerpo, era realmente triste mirar aquella niña que había salido sola de su casa, la gente que pasaba a su alrededor no la observaba y quienes lo hacían era con lastima._

 _Un perro robo su almuerzo, ahora aparte del frio tendría más hambre aun cuando no había nada realmente delicioso en su lonchera, pero le dolió, un carro paso a una gran velocidad cuando esperaba el cruce y entonces había lodo aparte de agua en su cuerpo, aun así siguió caminando hacia donde deseaba ir._

 _Al llegar lo único que hizo fue quedarse viendo como los demás niños iban acompañados y bien cubiertos de la lluvia por sus padres, sintió un gran vacío en su ser y un sentimiento inexplicable en su corazón, aquello se veía tan ajeno, ellos se veían ajenos a su dolor, ellos no sufrían lo que ella pasaba, eran ajenos e inocentes a lo que ella vivía. ¿Qué era lo que había hecho para…?_

-Lindo moño

-¿Eh? – _La lluvia había cesado sin darse cuenta y frente a ella había un joven mayor a…_ -¿Qué? – _Era un paraguas amarillo y el niño quien sonreía al frente tenía un impermeable amarillo, su cabeza de balón y unos ojos zafiros, más intensos que los de ella._

-Me gusta tu moño rosa porque es rosa como tu ropa –Susurro el pequeño adelantándose a ella para que ingresara pero cuando volvió a mirarlo para entrar.

-¿Y el niño? –Pregunto algo extrañada, _frente a ella con el mismo paraguas que la cubría de la lluvia, con el mismo impermeable se encontraba un joven de ojos zafiros como el niño pero la cabeza…la cabeza no era de balón._

-¿De qué hablas?

-El niño que –Miro al frente y vio su reflejo, ya no tenía tres años…observo hacia el interior del edificio y los que antes eran niños ahora eran jóvenes adolescentes…miro de nuevo al joven.

-Eres muy linda y el rosa siempre me ha gustado –Susurro acercándose, ella dio un paso hacia atrás involuntariamente, estaba algo asustada por el cambio y además aquella persona la ponía de nervios. –Ese moño siempre me gustara – _Toco su cabello donde llevaba una cinta en forma de diadema, realmente no se había dado cuenta de ello, bajo la mano para tocarle la mejilla y posterior se fue al brazo, su roce no era agradable en realidad pero había algo que la atraía y no le dejaba pensar con claridad, esa persona se le hacía conocida y al acercarse se percató de que tal vez la había visto en algún lado pero no recordaba….los dedos de él estaban por entrelazarla cuando una sonrisa curva y algo extraña se comenzaba a formar y entonces…_

* * *

 _ **END FLASH BACK**_

* * *

-¡Helga! –Alguien le estaba moviendo, sentía la presión de los brazos pero estaba ardiéndole donde le tocaba y por ello pensaba que seguía dormida pero…abrió los ojos algo molesta por el tacto en su mejilla –Helga…

-¿Qué demonio…? –Miro a quien la estaba tratando de despertar -¡¿Arnold?! –Dijo asustada levantándose de su cama -¡¿Qué demonios…?! ¡¿Qué haces en mi habitación Arnoldo?!

Arnold abrió los ojos sorprendido pero sonrió con culpa –Perdóname pero….llevaba un rato tocando y nadie me respondía y…bueno no….bueno la verdad –Se tocó el cuello nervioso mirando hacia la ventana –Yo…estaba cansado y quise…bueno quise ver si estabas bien…porque bueno…

-Al grano Arnold –Dijo la joven aun molesta con su mejilla un poco irritada por el tacto

-Solo iba a ver que estuvieras bien pero…gritaste –Dijo sonrojado, la verdad es que ya se le había hecho costumbre espiarla antes de que se fuera y quiso hacerlo ese día pero lo que vio no le gusto, pero no podía decírselo, miro hacia el tocador y pudo ver el collar que la rubia había traído en el día, eso explicaba algunas cosas

-¿Grite? –Murmuro aun contrariada -¿Y por eso ingresaste? Seguramente solo fue una pesadilla –Dijo no recordando muy bien su sueño

-Lo lamento…yo mejor me voy –Comento el rubio al azar para después acercarse al tocador –Me alegra que te haya gustado –Susurro tomando el collar

-Si bueno…fue un regalo –Comento la rubia sonrojada –Aunque no has respondido mi pregunta

-¿Cuál pregunta? –Dijo inocente el rubio acercándose para entregarle el collar

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ya te lo dije

-Así que solo te preocupaste por mí y viniste hasta aquí para ver que estuviera bien ¿de verdad crees que me voy a tragar ese cuento?

-Solo vine a disculparme, Helga, fui un poco grosero –Murmuro el rubio alejándose un poco

-Claro que lo fuiste

-Por eso vine pero nadie me abría y por eso subí por el árbol

-Aja –La rubia enarco una ceja desconfiada, aunque no entendía porque desconfiaba tanto de Arnold.

-Cree lo que quieras entonces, cabeza hueca –Dijo el rubio fastidiado dando un paso hacia la puerta –Me voy, lamento haberte interrumpido y lo de la escuela, nos vemos

-Oye Arnold espera, tu…

Cuando bajaron a la parte del recibidor apareció el gran Bob con una Miriam perdida al parecer durmiendo ya que la estaba cargando, pero este al ver al rubio bajando de la alcoba de su hija, se sorprendió pero después su rostro fue pasando al color rojo -¡¿Qué demonios significa esto Helga?!

Excelente lo que necesitaba, que su padre desconfiara de ella. Miriam pareció despertar pero cuando miro a la rubia, Helga sintió un leve escalofrió y una preocupación inexplicable, como si anteriormente ya hubiera estado en una situación similar.

Un sueño….un sueño perdido como el que tuvo aquella tarde, ella de niña caminando por las calles, el perro, la lluvia, ignorada…un niño…el moño… golpearon su mente con miles de borrosos y confusos recuerdos sin poder evitarlo tomo la mano del rubio, lo que agrando más la molestia y confusión…hasta que todo se oscureció.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **primero que nada lamento mucho la tardanza de actualizar**_

 _ **pero aqui estoy y seguire como siempre se los he dicho, tuve algunos problemas personales y por eso me ausente ya que habian afectado mi estado y tenia un gran bloqueo al escribir pero aqui sigo :D y creo que el bloqueo esta siendo disipado por fin :D**_

 _ **espero que este nuevo capitulo les guste y les agradezco a cada uno de ustedes por su paciencia y por sus hermosos reviews que son quienes me alientan dia a dia y que ahorita me alentaron ya que de verdad tenia un problema mental no podia escribir :( tenia un bloqueo que no me lo permitia pero gracias a todos los que ultimamente me enviaron review de verdad que al leerlos me ayudaron bastante :D**_

 _ **bueno y como es lunes comenzare nuevamente la dinamica de votacion ¿que les parece? asi que hoy voten por su fic favorito el ganador tendra capitulo doble :D el fin de semana :D ¡votos triples hoy!**_

 _ **los fics**_

 ** _La luz en tu mirada (Continuacion de Amnesia) si no lo han leido tienen que leerlo jejeje :3_**

 ** _Adolescencia_**

 ** _Amarte o Perderte_**

 ** _El diario de Arnold_**

 ** _Amores Extraños_**

 ** _Mismos padres_**

 ** _Rescatame_**

 ** _La vida de los Shortman_**

 ** _Entre el amor y el odio solo hay un paso_**

 ** _Hechizos de amor_**

 ** _El renacer de nuestro amor_**

 ** _Una promesa de amor_**

 ** _Verdad o Reto_**

 ** _Helga Cenicienta_**

 ** _Voten por su favorito_**

 ** _Notas de la autora: Hay un fic que esta por llegar a su final, le dare prioridad para terminarlo :D pero no lo apresurare ya que siento que si apresuro los finales no quedaran como lo tenia planeado pero hay un uno que ya estaba por llegar al final, asi que pronto habra un desenlace ;)_**

 ** _lindo lunes_**

 ** _saludos_**


	4. CAPITULO 4 LOS CELOS DE ARNOLD I

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Este fue el fic ganador de hace dos semanas**_

 _ **aqui esta el capitulo doble como recompensa por la tardanza**_

 _ **disculpenme estuve en cierre de trabajo :(**_

 _ **nos vemos abajo**_

* * *

 **CAPITULO 4 ¿AMIGOS? I**

* * *

 _ **A veces parece muy trillado el tema del amor no correspondido, amar sin realmente amar, ver sin realmente ver, esperar sin realmente esperar algo, estar ahí pero realmente no estar por aquella persona, los sentimientos son una bomba de azúcar que pueden alimentarte el alma, endulzar tu vida y dar ese brillo que tanto necesitas, pero…**_

 _ **También hacen lo contrario, guardar por tanto tiempo los sentimientos, secretos, lo que te ahoga lentamente cuando no puedes gritar a los cuatro vientos el dueño de tus suspiros, el Angel de tus sueños, el aire que respiras, es algo más melodramático y complicado que palabras a la luna.**_

 _ **Celos malos consejeros que te pueden llevar al borde de la locura o la locura la llevas al momento en que rayas en la obsesión ¿? Miles de estas preguntas trilladas y muy usadas por todos los siglos de los siglos…amen, perdón eso no es nuestro pan de cada día, aunque literalmente si lo es, el mirar a la luz de tu vida a través de la mirada puede a veces no ser suficiente, puede que el sediento se canse de ver por un momento la botella desde el otro lado del estante, puede que para sentirse mejor termine rompiendo aquel obstáculo caprichoso que se interpone en su romance, todo es una línea delgada que se puede romper en cualquier segundo.**_

 _ **Todo por la persona que da luz…o en casos de algunos por lo que crees que da luz a tu vida.**_

 _ **A.P.S**_

* * *

Observaba como Bob Pataki bajaba del piso de arriba, este estaba aún molesto pero preocupado por su hija, cuando vio al rubio solo asintió –Esta mejor –Eso le dio tranquilidad, me puse de pie dispuesto a retirarme pero… -¿Qué paso Arnold?

Me sorprendió un poco al momento en que el viejo Pataki me digiera correcto mi nombre pero después comprendí a que se refería –Lo lamento señor Pataki, yo…

Este soltó un fuerte suspiro como si hubiera estado aguantando la respiración tal vez desde que me vio bajar con su hija, preferí mejor no cuestionarme mucho sobre eso…

-Prometiste mantenerla a salvo

-Lo se…

Bob le miro inquisidora mente –Acabo de ver que ella se puso peor al tocarte ¿Qué tienes que decir a tu defensa?

Baje la mirada avergonzado, sabía que a lo mejor pudo ser un error comentarle parte del a verdad al padre de Helga hace años, pero debía hacerlo para que comprendiera la situación y apoyara más que nunca a su hija porque si yo no podía estar a su lado para… solo quizás...estaría peor, eso sí se volvía a enamorar de mí…o siquiera recordara algo…de mí, pero estaba loco eso jamás pasaría, pues sus recuerdos fueron borrados de su mente, su sentimiento más preciado….pero creí que era lo mejor, es más aun lo creo y…deje de lado mis pensamientos para verla viva….aun.

-Ella no me ama

-Eso no lo…

Le interrumpí moviendo la cabeza furtivamente –No debe amarme y no lo hará, me he encargado bien de eso –Dije con amargura –Ella estará a salvo lo de hoy…solo estaba preocupado por algo…algo que paso en la escuela

-¿Qué paso?

-Lo siento señor Pataki pero no puedo decirle –Suficiente fue con lo que conté esa vez, traicionando un poco a la gente de ojos verdes, suspire pensando en ello, sabía que Bob Pataki no me creyó del todo pero prefiero darme un voto de fe cuando vio que paso con Helga y lo que ella dijo también fue suficiente, también sabía que aun así no iría por la calle contándole a medio mundo lo que sabía, pero ya no podía contarle más, no podía además era ponerlo en riesgo también, si mis conclusiones eran ciertas.

-Bien –Suspiro resignado viendo que no diría nada –Solo prométeme algo –Le mire sorprendido por ello

-Claro… -Dije nervioso -¿Qué es?

-Arnold quiero que la cuides pase lo que pase….mantenla a salvo y…como sea –Esto último note que lo dijo con un dejo de lastima, bien era perfectamente lo que necesitaba, era obvio que el señor Pataki sabia mis sentimiento por Helga, creo que solo un menso no se daría cuenta, o un ciego…sonreí muy a mi pesar y para mis adentros, ya que irónicamente yo era eso y más como Helga siempre dijo…

-Por supuesto

-Miriam recayó después de tantos años…hoy –Le mire sin entender –No se quedó en casa a esperarla como siempre hizo y… -Suspiro –Yo me absorbí demasiado en mis negocios y por un momento…un…momento…sentí que me olvide de ella…de todo en realidad, yo… -Se tomó la cabeza frustrado como no entendiendo ¿Qué había pasado con él?

Ahora si tal vez mis sospechas eran ciertas –Pero… ¿Por qué…? –Pregunte entre sorprendido y melancólico.

-No lo sé… -Me miro algo confundido, sus azules se veían agotados y frustrados, supe entonces que tal vez si…tal vez, pero eso no quitaba que me enfadara un poco por lo que decía. –Solo cuando la vi recordé que…que debía…no que yo quiero…estar junto a…ella, mi…niña pero…

Le mire molesto, no podía evitarlo, cada palabra de él, sabía que decía la verdad pero…imaginarme de nuevo sola a la mujer que amaba…me molestaba.

-Lo siento –Murmuro débilmente ante mi mirada –Estuvo…

-Terrible –Interrumpí con sarcasmo pero él lo ignoro

-Lo sé, pero es algo inexplicable, imagino que a Miriam le paso algo similar aunque no ha dicho nada desde que la encontré.

-Eso veo –Dije mirando a la rubia tirada en el sofá –No se preocupe estaré cerca de ella

-Gracias solo…

-No tiene que decírmelo señor Pataki, lo único que quiero es que ella este bien y estar cerca de ella incluye no lastimarla de ningún modo

Él me sonrió tranquilo –Gracias

Sonreí un momento de vuelta antes de dar media vuelta para irme hacia Susent Arms seguramente mama me estaría esperando con la cena aun. Aunque seguramente sería otro día sin comer, sin poder estar sin pensar en ella. Y ahora con todo esto…menos apetito tenía.

Otro día matándose de un amor oculto. Otro día, otro día sin poder expresar mi secreto.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente Helga estaba algo distraída, las veces que Lila o Phoebe le hablaban ella prácticamente estaba ida, en su mundo, no respondía, solo pensaba una y otra vez en ese joven que había visto en sus sueños.

Arnold le miraba embobado como siempre, algo que ya no sorprendía a Phoebe o Gerald, Gerald quien aún no aceptaba mucho aquel hecho de que su amigo se hubiera enamorado de la rubia, pero que ahora comprendía porque, había logrado conocer mejor a la rubia después de todo esos años y ahora ambos comprendían y sabían que Arnold de verdad quería a Pataki, aunque este no lo admitiera nunca, algo que les agradaba en realidad, pero…

-¿Arnold? ¡Arnold! –Grito Rhonda al no verse escuchada por su novio

-¿Qué? –Pregunto sobresaltado dejando caer el celular en su bandeja de almuerzo. Él estaba del otro lado de la sala, de donde se encontraba Helga, solo la había visto en el autobús aprovechando que Rhonda estaba platicando con sus amigas, había intentado ver mejor como estaba el día de hoy, para el cada día era más hermosa, hoy llevaba sus jeans con una camisa negra con una calavera en el estampado, su cabello suelto únicamente como adorno un listón negro como si fuera diadema, sin maquillaje, con un suave labial en sus labios, estaba realmente deslumbrante como siempre solía estar, sonrió al ver sus convers negros, le agradaba que aun cuando ella pudiera lucir linda y femenina su personalidad no se iba.

-Te estoy hablando desde hace horas –Dijo colérica, mirando como aun los ojos verdes esmeralda se desviaban de vez en cuando hacia la rubia. -¿Quieres que te traiga un vaso para la baba?

-No digas idioteces Rhonda –Murmuro molesto tomando su teléfono que afortunadamente no había caído en el pudin

-Solo digo la verdad…solo recuerda que soy tu novia

-¿Cómo olvidarlo? –Dijo el rubio sarcásticamente ya que la pelinegra no le estaba dejando ni un segundo solo desde que Helga volvió.

-Hablo enserio Arnold –Dijo está aún más molesta

-Yo también Wellington –Se puso de pie –No olvides que si estás conmigo no es por amor ni yo tampoco, solo te convenía por muchas otras razones ¿Recuerdas? –Tomo la bandeja pero antes de irse la imito como cuando eran niños – _"La gente como nosotros no debemos mezclarnos con la plebe, es decir, tu estas bien Arnold y yo estoy bien y la gente tan bien como nosotros debemos juntarnos, tú me entiendes_ " así que no vengas con tus escenas de celos tontos y donde no hay nada que celar, solo estamos juntos por conveniencia… -Se volvió a incorporar y le dedico una mirada dura y fría –Claro más tu que yo, nos vemos luego

Y con ello se dirigió hacia donde estaba Gerald y los demás chicos, ante la mirada furiosa de Rhonda quien después de esto tomo su bandeja y fue hacia el de las chicas, donde cierto joven pelinegro ya se había acercado.

-Hola Hilda

La rubia rodo los ojos y decidió ignorarlo pero este tomo asiento a su lado.

-¿Quién dijo que podías sentarte tarado?

Phoebe la miro sorprendida, no había visto a su amiga actuar tan a la defensiva y molesta de la nada como antes, al menos no en todo ese tiempo, después de…

-Es un país libre ¿No Hannah?

-¡Es Helga!

Alex le sonrió burlonamente antes de tomarle la mano –Lo lamento mucho, no sé porque lo olvido, tal vez porque ante tan bella mujer olvido todo –Deposito un beso en la mano de la rubia, quien instantáneamente quiso quitarla pero antes de que pudiera, llego otra persona.

-¿Interrumpo? –Pregunto el rubio molesto, sus ojos eran llamaradas verdes intensas ante la escena que presenciaba.

Helga no supo que decir pero sintió su corazón arder en su interior, no entendía porque, ¿Por qué cómo explicar que tu corazón salte emocionado ante aquellas simples palabras llenas de molestia de aquel que es tu bullying personal? No tiene sentido simplemente.

-Un poco –Dijo Alex mirándole con molestia –Estamos almorzando ¿Qué no ves?

Arnold desvió los ojos de este pero aun furioso, se acercó un poco a la rubia -¿Helga?

-¿Qué sucede, Arnoldo? –Pregunto esta algo confundida, por todas las sensaciones que sentía y porque de pronto supo quién era el joven del sueño.

-¿Estas bien?

La dulzura con que le hablo le confundió de momento, que no supo que más hacer que alejarlo. –Si solo trato de almorzar, Arnoldo –Dijo mirando su bandeja únicamente sin hacer caso a los demás

-Siéntate Arnold –Dijo Phoebe amablemente.

-Gracias

La rubia sintió una ola de cosquillas cuando el rubio tomo asiento a su lado, pero de pronto sintió la necesidad enorme de salir corriendo, por todo lo que estaba sintiendo ya que comenzaba a sentirse abrumada.

-Creo que mejor me…

-¿Quieres salir al patio? –Dijo Alex –Te comprendo mi lady aquí está el ambiente algo sofocante y muy… pesado –Esto último lo dijo mirando al rubio, quien enarco una ceja

-Voy contigo, Helga –Dijo el rubio levantándose para acompañarla.

-Yo voy, la verdad es que me hace falta caminar, comí demasiado –Dijo tomándose el estómago el pelinegro sonriéndole con burla a Arnold.

-Bueno…creo que… -Helga parecía estar peor que sorprendida y confundida como los demás hasta que…

-Arnold, cariño, ¿nos vamos? –Le tomo el brazo, el rubio se tensó aún más, no quería irse.

-Perdón Rhonda, pero quiero hablar con Helga con respecto a literatura

-¿Literatura? Tú no tomas…

-Claro que tomo esa materia Rhonda –Dijo rodando los ojos, ¿Por qué se molestaba en seguir algo que ni le interesaba? Ni el mismo comprendía. –Y Helga es mi compañera de trabajo

-Arnold suenas como un novio celoso y posesivo y no precisamente de la que está tomada de tu brazo –Soltó el pelinegro en tono burlón

Helga se sonrojo levemente –Bien…creo que mejor me voy par de zopencos, tanta idiotez de parte de ustedes me ha quitado el apetito –Phoebe le dio una mirada preocupada, por otro lado Lila se puso de pie

-Te acompaño Hel

-Claro

Ambas se alejaron apresuradas de ambos jóvenes y de la princesa celosa quien estaba más que apenada y furiosa con el rubio.

.

.

.

En la clase de literatura.

Un pelinegro se acercó a Helga quien no se había percatado de su presencia pues estaba concentrada en devorar su nuevo libro, regalo que Bob dejo en su alcoba anoche, no había visto a su madre desde el día anterior y su padre se había ido antes de que ella pudiera decirle buenos días, aunque le dejo el desayuno, pero sintió un fuerte vacío en su corazón aunque a la vez sentía que ya lo había vivido.

-¿Qué es lo que lees, Hillary?

Helga rodo los ojos -¿De verdad? ¿No puedes aprenderlo? ¡Mi nombre es Helga! ¡H-E-L-G-A!

Alex rio burlonamente mientras tomaba asiento a su lado –Lo lamento mucho Helena, pero es que es inevitable

Helga bufo molesta y decidió ignorarlo

Alex la observo en silencio hasta que llego un rubio al lugar. –Perdón pero estas en mi lugar

-¿Quién lo dice, Arnold?

Helga levanto la vista de su libro molesta de que no le dejaran ni un minuto de paz -¿Acaso es el día de los idiotas? –Pregunto molesta mirando hacia la puerta esperando que el profesor Javier llegara pronto para que estos se fueran

-Helga es mi compañera en esta clase

-¿Quién lo dice?

-Lo digo yo –Arnold miro molesto al pelinegro mientras tomaba la banca –Muévete o te muevo

Helga tembló un poco ante la mirada molesta de Arnold, nunca lo había visto de aquel modo.

-Por supuesto… Alex se puso de pie mirándolo desafiante –Alexander –Susurro por lo bajo pero la rubia pudo escucharlo _"¿Alexander?"_ se preguntó internamente, mientras Arnold miraba aun furioso hacia el pelinegro que sonreía.

-Es un idiota –Murmuro la rubia pensando que solamente lo hacía para molestar como con ella. Pero aun así…. _"A él si le había dicho Arnold, anteriormente y a mi…entonces… ¿Qué…?"_

-Buenos días jóvenes

Ya no pudo pensar en ello más por el resto de la clase, aunque tampoco se preocupaba demasiado, solo era un nuevo idiota queriendo hacerse muy rudo como todos, pero ella ya tenía a su bullying personal y tener dos ya era demasiado.

.

.

.

Al terminar la escuela se dispuso a caminar cuando choco con una persona que para su mala suerte no fue absolutamente nadie agradable para ella.

-¿Por qué no puedes ser menos distraída Pataki?

Helga rodo los ojos mirándolo con fastidio mientras recogía los libros que dejo caer

-No tengo tiempo para tus reclamos, debo irme

-¿A dónde? –Pregunto el rubio tomando un libro para retenerla –Oh, ya se a estudiar seguramente –Dijo burlón –Claro porque tus amigos tienen otras actividades ¿No?

-Claro que tengo…solo…

-¿Qué? –Soltó el rubio sonriendo, no lo podía evitar, le gustaba hacerla sentir que no tenía otra opción más que estar ahí peleando con él, quería que peleara, quería devuelta a Helga, por eso era tanto el fastidio que ejercía pero los papeles parecían haberse invertido, ella no le daba tanta pelea casi nunca o siempre pedía disculpas cuando lo hacía, lo fastidiaba eso, añoraba lo que nunca valoro antes de la confesión… que idiota era siempre se lo decía. –Lila esta en teatro, Phoebe…ah sí se fue con Gerald, claro y veamos a ti no te gusta tanto el teatro –Dijo señalando de pronto el libro que había recogido –Pero te gusta leer demasiado, literatura clásica ¿No?

Helga le trato de quitar el libro que tenía en sus manos pero este lo alejo -¿Te molesta? Quisiera irme ya y no tengo que darte explicaciones de nada Arnoldo

Arnold sonrió –Si un poco…a decir verdad, pues la que choco conmigo fuiste tú, cabeza hueca

-Basta Arnold, ¿Por qué siempre me fastidias? –Dijo bajando la mano y mirándolo con molestia pero sus zafiros también detonaban otra cosa, algo que Arnold no alcanzo a descifrar.

-Yo… -Por un momento no supo que decir, quería gritarle lo que obviamente llevaba años asfixiándolo, quería mandar todo al carajo, esas leyendas, esos rituales, esa maldita maldición…todo…solo quería besarla, por un momento pensó en hacerlo, se acercó un poco ella no retrocedió solo le miraba tratando como de leerlo, pero antes de que terminara de decidirse.

-Vaya aquí estas rubiecita –Dijo Alex mirando a Arnold con algo de molestia, pero sonriéndole amistosamente a Helga -¿Nos vamos?

Helga no entendía nada, le miro con confusión, Arnold se puso un poco más agresivo como lo había visto en la clase de literatura.

-Ella se iba a ir conmigo –Susurro el rubio molesto –Tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo con el trabajo que…

-Si ya sé, pero Helga ya había aceptado a ir conmigo por un helado –Se le acercó un poco más a esta -¿Estas bien?

-Si –Murmuro Helga aun confundida

-Pero Helga no quiere, ira conmigo a su casa y…

Eso la molesto

-Vámonos Alex –Dijo mirando al rubio con molestia, disfrutando aquello, una ola de sensaciones que aún le causaban mucha frustración y molestia cuando se trataba de Arnold –Yo no había quedado en nada con Shortman –Respiro hondamente –Deja de molestarme por favor –Dijo al rubio con toda la indiferencia que pudo pero su corazón se sentía terriblemente doloroso como si llamaradas lo quemaran por dentro.

Alex sonrió triunfante a Arnold pero antes de seguir a la rubia –Ella no esta tan sola ¿Verdad Alexander? Aún tiene un amigo –Rio por lo bajo, Arnold le miraba furioso –Yo, nos vemos después Arnold –Sonrió guiñándole un ojo

-Maldita sea –Susurro el rubio aun sosteniendo el libro, que no había devuelto a Helga, por un instante quiso tirarlo pero por otro…sonrió de lado antes de ir por sus cosas.

.

.

.

Helga miraba aun con curiosidad a Alex, ¿Por qué había soñado con él? No se conocían, pero en el sueño ella y el eran pequeños ¿Acaso fue hace años? ¿Por qué demonios no podía recuperar aun sus recuerdos? Era frustrante

Su dolor de cabeza continuaba.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunto el pelinegro al sentirse observado por ella.

-Nada –Se sonrojo un poco la rubia al ser descubierta. Alex sonrió dulcemente

-Sabes que eres hermosa

-Gra…gracias, Alex

Este volvió a sonreír mas –A ti, Helga, la verdad es que me gustaría que esto fuera más seguido

Helga le miro un poco confundida -¿Por qué?

Este rio un poco –Porque creo que eres una persona realmente interesante y me…me gustaría ser tu amigo –Se sonrojo levemente

-¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Alex la miro –Claro

-¿Ya nos conocíamos?

Este sonrió ante la pregunta –Si, nos conocimos –Le miro intensamente por lo que Helga al sentir el escalofrió en su piel alejo la mirada de este.

-Está bien, pero solo amigos –Dijo la rubia seriamente mientras volvía su vista a su helado

-Gracias

Después de platicar un rato y cuando comenzó a anochecer, Helga decidió que era ya tiempo de ir a su casa, por lo que el joven la acompaño.

Ambos venían riendo y jugando, Helga no pensó que fuera tan divertido y simpático el pelinegro realmente se dejó llevar por la primera impresión pero aun así había algo que no la dejaba tranquila mientras caminaba con él, algo en su interior, pero no sabía que era… Alex se despidió de ella antes de llegar al frente de su casa, esta le sonrió dulcemente mientras este se despedía, pero Alex hizo algo que no pensó que haría, le dio un beso muy cerca de sus labios, este se alejó corriendo, ella por un momento sintió una extraña sensación en su estómago de nervios y se sonrojo pero también había algo más…no era que le había desagradado del todo pero….había algo, se dio media vuelta y entonces…

-Vaya hasta que llegas –Dijo molesto un rubio en su pórtico

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto sorprendida

-Vine a dejarte esto –Dijo dejando el libro en las escaleras de su casa –Veo que te divertiste mucho con tu novio

-Él no es mi novio –Dijo la rubia algo fastidiada y sorprendida –Y aunque lo fuera ¿Qué puede interesarte a ti? ¿Qué no tenías que ir a ver a la princesa?

Arnold apretó los puños, los había seguido hasta Slaussen's pero cuando vio que se tardaban demasiado decidió irse para la casa de la rubia antes de que salieran, pero jamás pensó que vería lo que vio, menos que ella accediera como si nada.

-Ese no es tu asunto pero yo y Rhonda no salimos siempre –Susurro apretando los dientes –El espectáculo que diste fue más que una prueba que son algo más que amigos

Helga le miro con confusión –Es solo mi amigo –Se acercó un poco a Arnold -¿Te molesta tanto?

-¡¿A mí?! –Rio burlonamente pero su corazón lloraba por dentro –No

-Entonces es suficiente con tus escenas de celos, él es mi amigo solo eso, pero aunque fuera algo más no es algo que…

Arnold no lo soporto más la tomo por los hombros, terminando con la distancia entre ellos, un pequeño ardor comenzó por donde Arnold había posado sus manos pero ella no dejo escapar ningún tipo de queja, entonces….la beso, ella abrió los ojos sorprendida, la lluvia comenzó a caer podía sentirla bajar suavemente por su piel, como los labios de Arnold tratando de hacerla ceder, se sentían suaves pero a la vez el ardor continuaba, después de unos segundos sus ojos se cerraron y su mente quedo en blanco…

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **disculpen la demora, aqui estoy de nuevo con un nuevo capitulo que espero que les guste**_

 _ **ya no lo subi porque tenia que hacerle modificaciones y en mi trabajo estuve en cierre y por eso hasta hoy logre revisarlo**_

 _ **muchas gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews :D ya que son los que me animan a seguir escribiendo ;D**_

 _ **espero que les guste**_

 _ **y voten por su fic favorito y esperen una sorpresa mañana por la noche :D**_

* * *

 _ **Votos dobles ;D**_

 _ **el ganador tendra actualizacion toda la semana que entra y una sorpresa mañana ;D**_

 ** _ADOLESCENCIA_**

 ** _ENTRE EL AMOR Y EL ODIO SOLO HAY UN PASO_**

 ** _LA LUZ EN TU MIRADA_**

 ** _EL DIARIO DE ARNOLD_**

 ** _AMARTE O PERDERTE_**

 ** _HECHIZOS DE AMOR_**

 ** _MISMOS PADRES_**

 ** _AMORES EXTRAÑOS_**

 ** _RESCATAME_**

 ** _LA VIDA DE LOS SHORTMAN_**

 ** _EL RENACER DE NUESTRO AMOR_**

 ** _UNA PROMESA DE AMOR_**

 ** _VERDAD O RETO_**

 ** _Bonito inicio de fin de semana ;D_**

 ** _saludos desde MEXICO :D_**


	5. CAPITULO 5 LOS CELOS DE ARNOLD II

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hola queridos lectores**

 **lamento la demora, la semana pasada tuve un pequeño accidente ahorita ando en recuperacion**

 **aqui les dejo un nuevo capitulo del fic**

 **espero que les guste**

 **nos vemos abajo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **CAPITULO 5 ¿AMIGOS? II**_

* * *

 ** _¿Cómo controlar los celos? Pero para empezar ¿Qué son los celos? Es solamente es inseguridad, saber que estás perdiendo a lo que más quieres en ese momento, pero ¿Con esto puede haber relación alguna? Por supuesto que no puede haber relación alguna porque el amor o cualquier relación amorosa entre cualquier persona debe existir como base la confianza, el respeto._**

 ** _Entonces cuando no existe eso, no hay nada…_**

 ** _Inseguridad es igual a celos…_**

 ** _Y con celos no hay relación…_**

 ** _Con desconfianza no hay nada para poder hacer o entablar una relación…_**

 ** _A.P.S_**

* * *

Helga miraba con algo de confusión al momento que intento abrir los ojos…no recordaba absolutamente nada de lo que había pasado solamente sabía que Arnold le había besado pero cuando sintió sus labios también sintió una descarga eléctrica que comenzó por allí y termino por recorrerse todo el cuerpo.

Ahora estaba recostada seguramente en su cama, trato de enfocar bien su vista y en efecto estaba en su cama, trato de incorporarse pero sintió que algo o alguien se lo impedía aunque no sentía a alguien cerca.

-No debes moverte Helga

-¿Qué…paso?

-Tranquila por favor –Sintió un fuerte empujón en su hombro derecho pero cuando termino de enfocar la vista pudo ver a Arnold parado frente a ella a una distancia considerable

¿Cómo era posible? Quizás solo fue su imaginación y la debilidad la hizo caer de nueva cuenta en la cama pero la sensación en el hombro.

-Arnold

-Te desmayaste aquí abajo y decidí subirte

-Bien –Le miro un momento de nuevo y sonrió dulcemente –Gracias

Arnold sonrió dulcemente pero con un dejo de culpa –Bueno Helga me retirare ya que veo que recuperaste el conocimiento solo por favor no seas necia y no te pongas en pie, y –Tomo el collar que le había regalado hace tiempo –Trata de no quitártelo, te ayudara

-¿A qué?

-A protegerte –Se lo extendió –Por favor –Helga miro sus esmeralda con demasiada sinceridad y sin poder evitarlo cedió ante el brillo que destellaban –Gracias –Dijo al momento que ella acepto tomando el collar.

-No entiendo muy bien porque, pero…

-Solo confía en mí por favor

-De acuerdo Arnold, por supuesto que confió –Susurro débilmente y sonrojada la rubia, con dulzura

Arnold desvió la mirada sonrojado pero tratando de ocultarlo –Bueno me debo…debo irme

-Claro y…gracias

-Por nada

Antes de terminar de salir, Helga soltó un pequeño suspiro –Arnold…cuando te sientas listo…bueno…me…me gustaría hablar sobre el beso

Arnold sintió su corazón volcarse cuando la rubia dijo esto y de inmediato sintió arder sus mejillas –Cl…claro –Alcanzo a susurrar antes de salir huyendo de ahí.

¿Cómo lograba ser así Helga? ¿Cómo podría lograr ser tan dulce y tan delicada?

La maldición Shortman o quizás era la maldición de posar sus ojos en una Pataki.

.

.

.

Alex vigilaba de muy cerca a la rubia ya que necesitaba asegurarse de que Arnold no fuera a meterse sin que él no lo supiera, pero vio lo que este había hecho.

-Ni con eso lograras impedir que este a su lado, Arnold –Sonrió maliciosamente –Mejor dicho Alexander.

.

.

.

La lluvia caía fuertemente en su cuerpo y ella estaba tratando de protegerse, nadie la había acompañado a su primer día de kínder, intentaba llegar pero el día no podía ser peor, llena de lodo por un automóvil que paso cuando esperaba pasar la calle, un perro le había quitado su lonchera y la gente solo la miraba pasar con pena.

Sus padres siempre con Olga, todo era Olga.

Llego al lugar y entonces vio como todos los niños estaban felices y como otros aun llegaba con sus padres, era demasiado hermoso algo ajeno a ella, algo que no sentiría jamás, no con los padres que tenían, ¿Qué mal era el que tenia que no podía ser el centro de atención como ellos…como Olga?

Entonces la lluvia ceso de caer…

Inmediatamente volteo y una sombra de un niño en forma de balón le cubría con un paraguas azul.

-Me gusta tu moño

-¿Eh?

-Me gusta tu moño porque es rosa como tu ropa

La silueta iba aclarándose más y más pero entonces…

-¿Helga cariño?

La rubia abrió abruptamente los ojos al llamado de su madre

-¿Eh?

-Perdóname cariño pero es que… -Susurro Miriam algo preocupada porque no podía despertar a su hija –Hacías un poco de ruido y decidí entrar

-No…no te preocupes mama

-¿Cenaste cariño?

-No mama

-Dios sabes que no debes ir a la cama sin cenar, lamento llegar tarde pero estaba haciendo compras, traje tus alimentos favoritos

-Chocolates de bola ¿Acaso? –Bromeo la rubia

Su madre sonrió en complicidad –Acertaste –Rio por lo bajo levantándose –Pero antes comerás algo de verdad

-Ah mama no me gustan las verduras y lo sabes

-Pero lo harás, sino no comerás ni una bola de chocolate y todas me las comeré con tu padre viendo las luchas

-Hey no eso es injusto –La rubia se puso de inmediato de pie saliendo con su madre sin darse cuenta que el collar que traía colgado en el cuello brillaba con intensidad y que en el pequeño buro había un objeto extraño que brillaba de color rojo al igual con intensidad y se iba apagando poco a poco.

.

.

.

Arnold estaba en su alcoba alistándose para un día más de mentiras para un día más donde tenía que estar alejado del amor de su vida, donde debía estar ocultando tanto amor que tenía para ella, donde debía mantenerse alejado para poder mantenerla a salvo.

¿Cuánto más?

Sus padres investigaban desde hace años para tratar de ayudar y los ojos verdes estaban siempre en contacto pero nada aun…aun nada.

-Helga…

-¡Arnold!

-¿Mama? –Inmediatamente al escuchar la voz de su madre salió por la puerta y al llegar a la mitad de la escalera que conectaba a su alcoba, su mama le miro agitada. -¿Qué ocurre mama?

-Encontraron a los viejos que te dijeron aquello ese día

-¿Qué?

Su corazón se detuvo, por fin sabría la verdad. -¡¿Y qué…?!

-Vienen en camino

Arnold no podía creerlo, debía ser algo más grave de lo que pensaron porque los ojos verdes nunca dejaban su hogar y menos por…pero él no era cualquier persona y alguna vez le dijeron que le debían mucho y que si en algún momento encontraban responsables no se quedarían de manos cruzadas.

Todo se resolvería estaba seguro.

Y recuperaría lo perdido, recuperaría la luz de su mirada, recuperaría lo que nunca debió perder de vista…Helga

Su amor.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **espero que les haya gustado este nuevo capitulo**_

 _ **lamento mucho la demora y agradezco su paciencia :D**_

 _ **recuerden que es la continuacion de Amnesia**_

 _ **por favor voten por su fic favorito el ganador tendra actualizaciones la semana entrante**_

 _ **:D**_

 ** _espero sus hermosos reviews que dan de comer al show jejeje y me alientan a seguir_**

 ** _saludos_**


	6. CAPITULO 6 LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE HELGA I

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _._**

 ** _Hola queridos lectores_**

 ** _lamento mucho la demora pero aqui esta un nuevo capitulo de este fic_**

 ** _espero que les guste_**

 ** _nos vemos abajo_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

* * *

 _ **CAPITULO 6 ¿COMO AMAR AL ODIO?**_

* * *

 _ **¿Cómo querer a quien o nos quiere? ¿Cómo se puede amar sin ser amado? ¿Cómo decirle a la razón irracional de nuestra alma que no debe posar ojos en una estrella tan lejana? ¿Cómo lograr que la razón no le gane a la locura?**_

 _ **¿Corazón o mente? Esa es la cuestión, en el amor se ama con el corazón ¿O con la razón?**_

 _ **Cuando se ama con conciencia no es realmente malo, pero ya no se deja gobernar por el alma de sentimientos más puros y sinceros hacia los demás, pero ¿Si se ama con el corazón es correcto?**_

 _ **Maldita paradoja, el amor uno de los mil infinitos misterios sin resolver ¿Cómo resolver lo claro? Cuando lo claro no es lo más sencillo…**_

 _ **Solo es cuestión de sentir o no sentir pero sin olvidar razonar cuando sea el momento propio…**_

 _ **H.G.P**_

* * *

Arnold miraba con distracción por la ventana del autobús, realmente solo le importaba que esas personas llegasen a su hogar pero no dijeron exactamente el día, así que solo quedaba esperar.

Esperar pero ¿Por cuánto más tendría que esperar? Estaba cansado de fingir, cansado de estar mirando al objeto de su adoración y no poderla tocar siquiera, porque si lo hacía…si lo hacía.

Suspiro con cansancio mientras el autobús hacia su parada en donde la rubia subía.

En cuanto subió la rubia, este alzo la mirada pero se encontró con una dulce y confundida mirada de esos hermosos zafiros que lo enloquecían ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

Ella le sonrió dulcemente mientras pasaba a su lado, y recordaba un poco del sueño anterior. Estaba más que segura que era el rubio quien había estado en ese momento, tenía que ser el, debía ser él, al menos eso deseaba con todas sus fuerzas aunque no supiera porque.

¿Enamorarse de tu bullying personal era normal? Esa preguntaba saltaba una y otra vez en la mente de Helga, desde hace tiempo. Pero siempre se quedaba en blanco porque… ¿Cómo justificar amar al odio?

.

.

.

Las clases pasaron con normalidad hasta que Alex decidió que era divertido jugar con la mente del rubio, pues comenzó a seguir a casi todas sus clases a la rubia, quien se miraba algo molesta al principio pero después vio en ella aparte de resignación un poco de diversión con lo que decía de repente el pelinegro. Eso le enfureció, aunque debía controlarse, no quería desatarse problemas él solito.

Pero el pelinegro comenzaba a fastidiarle, además de que…

¿Quién rayos era?

El sabia su nombre anterior al menos con el que era conocido en la tribu de los ojos verdes…Alexander.

¿Cómo lo sabía?

¿Venia de San Lorenzo?

Pero ¿Para qué?

Tomo sus libros cerrando con molestia su casillero, Helga había estado observándolo desde el otro extremo mientras ella buscaba sus propios libros…Arnold era todo un misterio y eso solo hacía que le encantara más.

Pero ¡¿Qué diablos pensaba?! Se sonrojo fuertemente cuando se percató de sus pensamientos.

-¿Y entonces Helga? –Pregunto el pelinegro con seriedad -¿Aceptas la invitación?

La rubia le miro por un segundo más antes de responderle, pero cuando lo iba a hacer, el pelinegro tomo su mano fuertemente y le miraba penetrantemente.

Eso la puso nerviosa pero a la vez sentía que las fuerzas se le iban.

-Yo…. –Enredo su mano con sus libros hacia su pecho y en ese momento sintió un calor interno, era el pequeño collar ¿acaso? No lo entendía pero algo desprendía calor y no era su cuerpo.

-¿Helena?

La rubia se perdió por un momento en su mente…

* * *

 **FLASH BACK**

* * *

Ella se encontraba en la orilla de un rio, alejada de todos, alejada de aquel hombre que estaba entre las sombras mirándola con frialdad y burla, ella le miraba con enojo, con dolor, con furia, al menos eso se percibía en aquella escena.

La sombra se iba acercando, sintió temor e impotencia, cuando estaba por lanzarle algo que ni tenía idea de que era, apareció un joven rubio con cabeza de balón como…

-Alexander

El rubio no la miro pero al ver a la sombra ataco, por un momento pensó que la salvaría pero entonces…

-¡No!

Alexander era atravesado por una flecha llameante por la sombra, este caía trágicamente a su lado, ella sintió su corazón arder en descontrol total.

-Te dije una vez que no importaba lo que hicieras, tú serias mía

Y con esto último sintió al hombre abalanzarse sobre de ella, sintió sus fuerzas fracasar en el intento de resistirse, pero las llamas eran más fuertes y ver a ese rubio caer a sus pies sin vida, había dejado sin fuerzas aún más.

Grito

Con dolor,

Con amargura,

Con impotencia,

Con coraje,

Grito a más no poder,

Pero ahí solo había sombras llameantes que te engullían y no se podía hacer nada.

Vivir o morir.

Aunque era lo mismo vivir que morir.

* * *

 **END FLASH BACK**

* * *

Helga despertó de su ensoñación sudada y algo agitada, miro de pronto a su alrededor, no sabía dónde estaba, pero en definitiva ya no estaba en el pasillo, miro un poco a través de la cama donde estaba y entonces encontró a un rubio discutiendo con un pelinegro cuando…

"¡Claro ese rubio del sueño era muy parecido a Arnold!" pensó la rubia algo sorprendida cuando…

-¡No interfieras Alexander! –Dijo en voz más alta el pelinegro, Helga hiperventilo un poco cuando vio que de sus manos salía una pequeña llamarada que provoco que Arnold se alejara.

Sintió su corazón encogerse.

-Vete –Siseo pero lo bastante alto para que ella escuchara, para después dar media vuelta e ir directamente a donde ella estaba -¿Estas bien?

Ella se sorprendió por lo dulce que le hablo pero solo asintió

-Bien –Arnold se sentó –Tus padres vienen en camino, me quedare a hacerte compañía para que no te hagas daño como siempre, torpe –Dijo con la más frialdad del mundo que pudo.

Helga frunció el entrecejo molesta. ¿Cómo era posible que por un momento hubiera considerado….? Se sonrojo

-Nos vemos Hilda –Dijo Alex sacándola de sus pensamientos, aunque también fue con bastante molestia con la que hablo, lo que le sorprendió.

-¿Qué tanto te gusta? –Pregunto el rubio con verdadero enojo ahora sí.

-¿Qué…?

-Te pusiste roja –Explico el rubio molesto

-No…no fue…

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Tanto así, como para que te deje sin habla?

Helga rodo los ojos

-¿Qué no dices nada?

-No tengo nada que decir

-¿Ah no? Solo admítelo, no tiene nada de malo

-¡Ya basta Arnoldo! Prefiero estar sola que escucharte, no eres más idiota porque seguramente sería un delito

Ambos se miraron cuando Helga exploto un poco como lo hubiera hecho si siguiera como la antigua Helga.

Arnold sorprendido le respondió con molestia y simpleza –No es de mi incumbencia pero ese tipo no te conviene

-Eso no debería importarte

-Tal vez, pero aun así no creo que…

-Arnold para ahí ya, por favor, no me gusta Alex, es más si te interesa tanto saberlo, estoy harta de que me persiga como si fuera un pedazo de carne, también porque cada vez que esta el cerca me desmayo u olvido que pasa, por alguna fuerza extraordinaria me siento rara…y no me gusta

-Ya…ya no tienes que darme tantas explicaciones cabeza de chorlito no soy nada tuyo

Helga bufo molesta

-¿Qué?

Ella solamente se cruzó de brazos y miro hacia el otro lado, esperando sus padres no tardaran.

-¿Acaso quieres que algo haya entre nosotros? –Pregunto mientras se sentaba en la cama mirándola con coquetería, pero al ver el sonrojo de ella, ya no le pareció tan buena idea –Helga…

Ella no respondió, no entendía ¿Cómo se enamoraría de alguien como Arnold? Es decir el chico no era malo, pero vamos todo el tiempo le molestaba y la perseguía al menos eso parecía, desde que recordaba el chico era un fastidio y ella era su blanco perfecto y preferido para hacer sus bromas de todo tipo ¿Cómo podía amarlo?

Además amar era una palabra fuerte….

Se sonrojo más, pensar en sus sentimientos por el rubio no estaban ayudándola.

Sintió un roce suave y nervioso en su mano.

-Arnold

El rubio solo miraba atento a como reaccionaba ¿Acaso ella lo empezaba a querer pese a como había sido en los últimos años? Era imposible…solo un masoquista lo haría…

Sonrió irónicamente…vaya paradoja

-No debes enamorarte de…

Ella lo callo –No dije… -Se sonrojo

-Yo no te odio, pero…

-Y yo tampoco te odio, Arnold, a pesar de todo yo…

-Sera mejor que vayamos afuera, seguramente tus padres ya llegaron –Se levantó y se colgó ambas mochilas -¿Vamos?

Helga estaba algo aturdida por todo, el tono con el que le hablaba el rubio era frio y algo distante. –Jamás dije que te amaba –Susurro ella teniendo algo de orgullo también -¿Qué loco amaría a su bullying personal? Porque eso es lo único que hay entre tú y yo, Arnold, adiós

Auch. Pero sin querer su mueca de dolor se tornó en sonrisa, pues él había estado lo bastante loco como para enamorarse de su bullying personal. Lo malo es que ella no se acordaba.

Suspiro.

Trato de tomar la mochila del hombro del rubio pero este no se lo permitió –Te acompaño

-No te necesito

Eso dolió. Porque el si la necesitaba como el aire que respiraba pero no podía decirlo.

Pero quizás una pequeña… -Nunca dije que no te quisiera aunque sea un poco Helga. –Helga le miro sin comprender –Podríamos ser amigos.

-¿Amigos?

-Por supuesto –Se acercó –Quizás eso sea bueno para ambos.

Helga sintió una pequeña daga en su corazón pero no dijo nada solo lo siguió, aún tenía mucho que pensar, sobretodo en sus sentimientos por el rubio ¿Qué era lo que realmente sentía?

Además ese sueño…ese sueño…ese rubio moría por ese hombre sombra…entonces recordó a Alex con una pequeña y llameante flama en su mano…

Sintió escalofríos rogando a los mares que no fuera más que una pesadilla y que lo que vio haya sido su imaginación.

-Ya casi Helena –Susurro un pelinegro desde las sombras mirando irse a los rubios.

* * *

 _ **Hola queridos lectores**_

 _ **lamento mucho haberme ausentado tanto tiempo pero como dije la semana pasada tuve un pequeño accdiente, ahorita estoy regresando a mis actividades normales, espero que el nuevo capitulo les haya gustado**_

 ** _Mil gracias a todos por sus hermosos reviews y su paciencia, espero sus comentarios_**

 ** _por favor no olviden dejar su voto tambien_**

 ** _saludos_**


	7. CAPITULO 7 LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE HELGA II

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hola queridos lectores**

 **lamento mucho la demora pero aqui estoy con un nuevo capitulo de mi fic**

 **espero que les guste**

 **muchas gracias en verdad por su paciencia y por sus hermosos reviews**

 **espero que me sigan dejando sus reviews que son los que me alientan a seguir escribiendo**

 **saludos**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **CAPITULO 7 DURO DESPERTAR I**

 ** _UN POCO DE VERDAD EN LA LUZ DEL AMANECER_**

 ** _EL RENACER DE UN AMOR PERDIDO_**

* * *

 _ **¿Cuándo la vida no te permite estar al lado de una persona? ¿Qué mas puedes hacer? ¿Cómo poder vivir sin la persona amada? ¿Cómo amar cuando esta tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos de ti mismo?**_

 _ **¿Cómo podrías vivir sabiéndose del amor y sin poder tener el mismo a su lado?**_

 _ **A veces la vida puede ser tan cruel y difícil que en circunstancias puede llevar a una vida infeliz, entonces ¿Qué caso tiene vivir? ¿Qué sentido tiene la vida misma sin la razón de existir?**_

 _ **La luz de la mirada del ser amado puede ser la salida a la iluminación despues de una gran oscuridad alrededor de tu vida.**_

 _ **Cuando las sombras se pueden dispersar entonces puede venir la calma y la luz.**_

 _ **A.P.S**_

* * *

Helga corría rápidamente por la selva, entre la maleza y los árboles, no podía respirar bien, el corazón se le estaba saliendo del pecho, sentía aun la humedad de los besos del rubio, aquel hombre que había tomado su cuerpo con tanto amor y pasión esa misma noche antes de que fueran interrumpidos por la sombra de siempre, quien había comenzado una batalla con ambos

Alexander corría detrás de ella, iba impulsándola con aire cálido.

Ella sonreía aunque no fuera el momento adecuado, no podía evitar sentir el gran amor de su amado.

-¡Sigue Helena! –Grito el rubio mientras seguía detrás de ella.

La rubia siguió corriendo, mientras miraba de reojo que Alexander siguiera detrás.

Cuando de pronto una fuerte llamarada de cayo frente a sus ojos, provocando que se resbalara de bruces, Alexander la alcanzo a tomar de los brazos para poder evitar que terminara de caer en el suelo.

-¿Esta bien?

-Si

En ese momento llego otra ráfaga de llamas, que fueron desviadas por el aire que el rubio despedía en ese momento.

-Vamos

-¡No escaparan mas Alexander!

Y una llameante cortina de fuego se poso frente a sus ojos.

-Vete –Susurro Helena empujando al rubio

-No

En ese momento el joven pelinegro que los había estado persiguiendo por toda la selva los alcanzo, solo que sus ojos destellaban fuego

Helena sintió escalofríos

-Si no es mio el poder de la princesa de nadie será –Dijo amenazando a Helena con una flecha de fuego.

Ella no pudo concentrarse para atacar

Pero Alexander coloco una ráfaga de viento frente a ella –No le harás nada

Alexander sonrió burlonamente –Y tu no me quitaras lo que es mio

-No te puede pertenecer algo que no te fue dado –Se burlo el rubio

Aquella sombra con el rojo llameante de su capa enfureció

La tierra temblo y entonces…

-¡Helena!

-¡No! –La rubia sintió como se cruzaba el arma del pelinegro en su cuerpo, la sangre comenzaba a manchar su ropa, Alexander la sostuvo antes de caer para dejarse caer de rodillas con ella entre sus brazos

-¿Por qué? –Pregunto con un hilo de voz

-Te…Te amo –Susurro Helena débilmente

El rubio la miro con dolor –Yo también…¿Qué hago sin ti?

Ella sonrió –Pelear –Y tomo su mano para que una luz saliera despedida de esta para que pasara al rubio.

Alexander no decía nada pero sollozaba.

Y antes del ultimo aliento….una fuerte llamarada de fuego se expandió ante ellos.

-¡Alexander!

Helga despertó gritando el nombre, estaba bañada en sudor, sintiendo el corazón latiendo fuertemente.

Sentía una gran opresión y sobretodo un vacío enorme en el corazón.

Esos parecían recuerdos, eran constantes, como si ella hubiera vivido vidas pasadas respecto a esos dos personajes, pero en donde mas se concentraba sus sueños eran en esa selva.

Esa selva que tanto se le hacia conocida pero ¿Por qué?

Ella no había ido allá al menos no recordaba que sus padres le hubieran dicho algo sobre un viaje a la selva.

Suspiro frustrada antes de que alguien tocara su puerta

-Helga ¿Cariño? ¿Estás bien?

-Si papa

Bob entro a la alcoba preocupado mirándola -¿Segura?

-Si….solo fue… -Suspiro temblando –Una pesadilla

-Supongo que no quieres hablar de ello ¿No?

La rubia negó

-Bien pero…intenta dormir entonces –Le dio un beso antes de alejarse de ella

Helga bajo la mirada hacia su cajón.

-Creo que escribir un poco no me hará daño

Abrió el cajón para sacar su libreta pero en ese momento algo cayo de ella.

-¿Qué…?

Vio una pequeña hoja doblada y comenzó a leerla sorprendiéndose de su contenido.

.

.

.

Arnold caminaba tranquilamente por las calles de Hillwood, desde la noche estaba algo inquieto, no comprendía ¿Por qué?

La mejor pregunta era ¿Por qué rayos había tenido esa pesadilla?

Temprano había marcado a la casa de los Pataki's para saber si todo estaba bien con cierta rubia, Bob le comento que en efecto la rubia había tenido una pesadilla a mitad de la noche eso no le agradaba ya que eso quería decir que….quizás no era una simple pesadilla aquella que tuvo.

Al final sabia que él no debía acercarse a la rubia.

-Puedo amarte mas que a nada en el mundo –Sonrió con melancolía para si mismo –Si te amo tanto como para ser infeliz toda mi vida por no tenerte

Suspiro con dolor

¿Cuánto tiempo mas tendría que tener esta maldición? ¿Cuánto tiempo mas puede una persona soportar amar a alguien y no poder decirlo?

Ahora admiraba mas a Helga.

-Arnold

-¡¿Helga?!

No se había dado cuenta de que la rubia estaba justo enfrente de él hasta que ella le hablo

Quizás ella también estaba distraída pero no tanto como para no notarlo, su mirada era confusa, no podía entender bien esa mirada, pero esos azules hermosos como el mar ya no le miraban como le hacia normalmente

Eso lo puso nervioso

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Caminar –Dijo con sarcasmo la rubia pero de inmediato se sorprendió

Arnold también se sorprendió un poco pero después cambio también su actitud hacia ella

-Pues el país es libre ¿no? Asi que sigue tu camino que yo debo ir a otro lado

-Necesitamos hablar

-No creo que tengamos algo de que hablar Helga

Helga lo miro molesta –Creo que si…anoche tuve…

-No creo que sea de mi interés

-Arnold

El rubio dio media vuelta para alejarse de ella, pero la rubia entonces hizo algo que no pensó que haría.

-¡Arnold Phill Shortman tenemos que hablar y me vas a escuchar ahora mismo! –Grito tomando la mano del rubio para halarlo hacia ella.

Sintió una corriente eléctrica que provoco un poco de dolor, pero ignoro, necesitaba hablar con el rubio.

Arnold solo miraba su mano y la de ella y su rostro determinado de ella, tratando de encontrar algún rastro de dolor de ella, pero esta solo lo miraba con molestia y seguridad, aquella rubia que tanto amo, se comenzaba asomar, esa seguridad y valentía que siempre lo enamoro, ahí estaba.

-Yo no entiendo que pueda ser de lo que tu y yo tengamos que conversar con tanta urgencia

-Lo sabrás si me escuchas

Se zafo del agarre de la rubia

-Bien ¿vamos?

Helga sonrio dulcemente –Si

Ambos caminaron lentamente hacia el parque, ella no dijo nada hasta que estuvieron lo mas lejos de la gente, en aquel lago donde muchas veces cuando niños jugaron con sus compañeros.

Suspiro

Deseaba recordar, deseaba mirar atrás y saber todo lo que paso con aquel joven cabeza de balón a su lado

Arnold solo la miraba sin decir tampoco nada, solo contemplándola.

-Encontré esto

Le extendió un papel pudo notar que estaba algo sonrojada, seguramente no quería enseñarla pero seguro que era algo importante para estar ahí buscándolo y pidiéndole que leyera la carta.

-¿Qué es esto?

Helga le hizo una señal para que la leyera

Arnold la desdoblo, comenzó a leer.

Por un segundo hubo solo un silencio pero poco a poco el rubio fue sintiendo tensión en su cuerpo.

-¿Y…y que con esto?

Intento sonar frio pero la verdad es que su corazón dio un brinco de esperanza

Helga lo miro con la ceja enarcada –¿Enserio?

-Esto es de hace años…

-Arnold –Se levanto para estar cerca de él –Quiero saber todo –Dijo con exigencia –Quiero recuperar todo lo que perdí porque…siento que sin eso….no puedo estar bien, no se como, pero necesito recuperarlo porque es importante para mi

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? –Dijo molesto –Si tu no sabes nada de tu pasado ¿Cómo rayos lo voy a saber yo?

-No es el pasado solamente y lo sabes, perdí la memoria, pero lo mas importante…me olvide de ti

-No hay nada que recuperar –Dijo lo mas duramente que pudo

Sentía dolor.

-No te creo

-Me da igual, ya te dije

Le dolía pero no podía arriesgarla

-Quiero que me dejes recuperar la luz de mi mirada, porque estoy segura que no soy esa Helga que escribió esa carta –Dijo la rubia mirándole con seguridad en lo que deseaba

Arnold suspiro

-Helga…lo único que te puedo decir es que…yo no tengo idea de que sentías en ese entonces –Mentiroso se dijo pero prosiguió –Lo único que si es que eras un fastidio para mi

-¿Enserio? –Le miro desconfiada

-Eras mi bullying personal puedes preguntarle a cualquiera

-Entonces ¿Ahora me regresas todo?

-Me fastidie de que me tomaras como tu conejillo de india

-Siento que hay algo que me ocultas

Arnold no la miro, le entrego la carta –Piensa lo que quieras

-Arnold –Susurro la rubia antes de que este diera media vuelta

-¿Qué?

Helga se acerco haciendo tal vez lo mas estúpido que había hecho en su vida, al menos eso pensó Arnold cuando sintió los cálidos labios de la rubia sobre los suyos, se había agarrado al mismo tiempo y con fuerza del cuello del rubio.

Este no supo bien como reaccionar, pero por un segundo por un minuto, deseaba no pensar en nada, mas que Helga lo estaba besando.

Helga lo había pensado mucho pero necesitaba hacerlo, deseaba hacer lo que fuera para poder enfrentar lo que sentía desde hace tanto, ese vacío, que solo se llenaba de cierta y retorcida manera cuando estaba cerca del rubio, le molestaba sus actitudes, los apodos, el enojo que no comprendía, lentamente ese rubio llamo su atención aunque no lo dijera a los cuatro vientos, y encontrar ese poema la noche anterior le había dado una pequeña y rara respuesta quizás del porque el comportamiento, del porque la amnesia solo borro recuerdos con referencia al rubio, seguramente porque, ¿Por qué recordaba a todos menos a él?

Necesitaba entender sus sentimientos y lo único que pensó mientras Arnold le respondía lo último era en ¿Besarlo? No entendió de donde salió ese deseo, ese arranque irracional que ahora la había llevado a sujetarlo por el cuello fuertemente y dejar sus labios sin control alguno sobre el néctar que tanto anhelaba de los labios del rubio, no sabia que esperaba buscar o encontrar, pero estaba besándolo como nunca pensó besar a alguien, con extrema dulzura pero con tanta pasión.

Algo en su corazón se encendió.

Aunque solo por unos segundos pudo disfrutar pues la corriente eléctrica que había sentido en un momento al tocarlo ahora era lo doble. Sintió un fuerte mareo que provoco alejarse del rubio inmediatamente antes de caer al suelo.

-¡Helga!

Fue lo ultimo que escuchó antes de caer en un profundo hoyo negro.


End file.
